Rebirth of a Lost Soul
by Aqua Girl 007
Summary: Yugi thought he was an only child until he discovered that he had a twin brother who died at birth. When he solved the Millennium Puzzle, he wished that his brother was still alive. Yami came back to life the same age as Yugi.
1. The One Who Died Young

**Warnings:** This story will contain swearing, mature content, mature humour and violence.

**Extra Author notes:**

I'll call always the "hikari" Ryou and the spirit inside the ring Bakura. I won't use the name Yami Bakura in my writing all, so if I mention the name Bakura in my writing I mean "Yami Bakura" not Ryou.

I suck at writing duels. I can't play the Yugioh card game to save my own life. I'm going to summarize the duels unless it is very important. (So it's going to be more plot and less card games.)

Also the author's notes are at the bottom because they tend to be very long. The bold numbers represent an author note, so just scroll to bottom if you see one or are confused about something. My final author's notes will be at the very bottom.

_This story is dedicated to Dan Green who lost his wife shortly after she gave birth to twins and one of my friends whose brother lost his twin at birth too. My heart does go out to both of you guys._

**Bold equals Dream Sequence**

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair has to say that the author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh even though she still wishes that she did. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

Long ago in Ancient Egypt, games of immense and dreadful power were played—these games were called the Shadow Games.

The games were used to gain power, judge the fate of men, and sometimes evil intentions. The people of Egypt realized these games endangered their beloved country and the whole world.

To prevent further tragedy, a courageous young pharaoh sealed the dark magic away inside the Millennium Items to save his people. He hoped the dark magic would never be used again. In order to lock the magic away, the pharaoh gave up his own life and sealed his soul to his own item: the Millennium Puzzle. The Pharaoh had given up everything he held dear, everything he'd loved to silence the magic.

Many millennia have passed by and the knowledge of these items was lost by most people, including the people of Egypt themselves.

Now three thousand years later, the Millennium Items have been uncovered. The Millennium Puzzle now resides in Japan and was solved once again. Most importantly though, nothing will ever be the same again...

* * *

><p><strong>-Yugi POV-<strong>

"Let's play some basketball!" I heard one of the guys in class call out before he ran out of the room.

Everyone else in the room stood up and headed outside...well, everyone except me and a few others. I don't like basketball that much. I'm too short to play that game, and I don't like sports in general. I prefer to stay in class to read or play a game. I always brought at least three different games with me so I wouldn't get bored.

"Hey Yugi," a guy said, snipping a basketball on one of his fingers. "You shouldn't stay in here by yourself. Why not play some basketball with us?"

"Sorry; but I hurt my ankle earlier in gym class, so I can't play," I said, forcing myself to smile. I never got up in awhile, so I figured he might believe me.

He nodded. "Oh, okay," he said before he ran out of the room to join the others.

After a moment of pondering, I pulled out a puzzle box out of my backpack to amuse myself. I placed it on my desk. The puzzle box was made out gold with the Eye of Horus in the center. It also had Egyptian writing on the side of it.

My dad gave it to me after he went to Egypt about eight-years-ago; he gave it to me shortly after as a gift. My dad gave me a challenge to finish it. He also died shortly after I received the gift and I wanted to honour him by completing it.

Before I even had the chance to open it, Joey, a guy with messy, blond hair and brown eyes, snatched it out of my grasp and held the box in the palm of his hand.

"Wow. I never thought you would be playing with children's games in school like this?" Joey taunted, staring at the puzzle box in his hand. I got up out of my seat and was about to grab the box, but he lifted it up even higher.

"Give it back, Joey! That's important to me!" I snapped. I wanted to snatch it from his hands, but he held it high about his head.

"Man, treasuring a stupid box. That's pathetic," Joey said before he casually tossed the box into the air and caught it.

I tensed up. I didn't know how much damage the box could take. I never dropped it and treated it with care. If Joey dropped it, would the box break?

Joey smirked. "How about trying being a man for once? Give your first punch."

"Give it back to me now!" I yelled, losing my patience. "I hate violence! I'm not going to fight you!"

Joey flinched and he covered his ears. "You have no guts. But damn you got a loud voice."

"Pass it here!" I heard Tristan, a guy with brown hair and blue eyes, say.

"What's in here?" Joey asked, peaking inside. "Boring," Joey said before he threw it back at his friend. He grabbed it before I even had a chance.

I smiled when Tea, a girl with brunette hair which fell to her shoulders and blue eyes, entered the room. I tried to hide the faint blush on my cheeks. She walked passed both of them and handed me my box back.

"If you find it boring, then you should give it back straight away. Besides, if you're wasting time bullying the weak," Tea said, giving them a death glare. They cringed a little but stood their ground. "Get out before I make you!" Tea snapped.

Joey muttered a comment about Tea to Tristan, probably how much she's a bitch or something along those lines, while they walked out of the room.

Tea smiled at me before placing the box on my desk in front of me. I smiled knowing that my treasure was back and safe with me. I wouldn't let it get taken again as long as I could save it.

"Thanks for helping me out back there," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's alright," Tea said with a smile. "But remember Yugi I won't always be there for you. You have to have some guts when it comes to bullies."

I knew I should fight back more often, but I hate fighting. I had a feeling that Tea would talk to me about that even more. Fortunately, one of my other friends, Hanasaki **(1)**, came into the room. He has blond hair, round glasses, and a fragile body like me. I sighed with relief when he came into the room.

"Hey guys," he greeted us causally.

"Hey," Tea and I replied back.

"What do you got there?" he asked, pointing at the puzzle box on my desk. I looked down at it and stared into the eye engraved on the front. I hadn't shown him yet what was in the box. It wasn't that I didn't trust him though; it was because I didn't like taking it out to prevent it from being stolen.

"Oh, it's the Millennium Puzzle my dad gave to me after he bought it from someone in Egypt," I said, looking up at him again.

"Can I see it?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I don't think you ever show it to me before," Tea added.

"Yeah sure," I said before I cracked open the lid, showing him the contents inside. The puzzle was only half completed. The pieces were different shapes and sizes which shimmered under the florescent lights.

"Are these made out of real gold?" he asked, looking at the pieces in awe.

"I think so," I stated.

"What is this description on the side of the box?" Tea asked, staring at the message on the side of it.

"My dad said it translated out too, 'To the one who controls me I will give dark wisdom and strength.'" Tea looked scared out of her mind. I laughed uncomfortably. "But I think it's not true at all."

"Wow. Maybe you'll become a superhero after you solve the puzzle," Hanasaki teased me.

I rolled my eyes. "Like that would ever happen. I think Joey would get ability to manipulate fire with his mind before that ever happens to me." **(2) **

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hanasaki said sheepishly.

The bell rang again and break was over. "I'll see you guys later," I said before I head off to my next class.

The day continued on, and all I could think about was finishing the puzzle, even though I wasn't sure why. Before I knew it, I heard the school bell to end the day. Everyone started to rush home like they normally do.

After I put all my books in my bag, I headed out of the classroom door. There weren't that many people in the hallway. There never was when I left. They all rush off before I make it out of my seat. I started walking home.

I reached into my pocket and fisted one of the puzzle pieces. I immediately felt a sense of happiness and calm. Strangely, every time I touched the puzzle, I would feel a powerful presence. It thought it was strange, but I never thought about it too much...besides, it_ just_ a puzzle.

When we got out the building, I saw the leader of school hall monitors outside. He had a smug look on his face, and he lead against the wall with his arms crossed. I was afraid of Ushio. Then again who wasn't? He was tall and was built like a professional wrestler. If I said one bad thing, I could end up in hospital for months. It didn't help much that I heard stories about him beating up people. I wanted to get away as fast as possible. I quickly walked through alleyway to avoid him.

After taking a different route home because of Ushio and construction, I came up to my home, The Game Shop. The building was a typical store, it's a little smaller with a green and yellow turtle on the front sign for 'Kame Game Shop' written in black across its back near the top of the building.

I opened the door. Once I walked in, my eyesight was flooded with all the different games on the shelves and display case counter. Board games, chance games, card games—any kind of game you can think of was in this shop. Though it was small and cozy, there was a happy and exciting sense to it. It is a pretty cool place to live. The door clanged behind me, as I kicked off my shoes.

My grandpa, a man with gray hair in a style like my own tied into a bandana and wearing a white shirt and green overalls, was standing behind the counter.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," Grandpa said with a smile.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry about that, there was construction on one of the roads."

"How was school?" Grandpa asked.

"It was okay," I said, leaving out the part about Joey and Tristan picking on me. I felt awful about lying to his face. I wanted to work on it soon as possible. I wanted to get it done tonight. "I'm going to work on some homework now," I said before I walked towards my room.

"Okay, but be back for supper though," he said while I glanced over my shoulder to look at him.

"I will," I called out.

I walk down the hallway. When I reached my room, I smiled. My room was my heaven, the only place where I could chill out and have some me time. It had everything how I wanted it not how someone else would have it. I dropped my back pack on the floor and closed the door behind me. I set my puzzle box on my desk and sat on my office chair in front of the computer.

I carefully opened the box, and I started to pull out the remaining pieces, spreading them around on the desk. I continued to work on the puzzle for hours; the only time I stooped was to eat supper. But the pieces started to feel a bit colder. I swore that the shadows in the room were a bit darker and seemed to have a personality...but it's probably my imagination. More pieces clicked into place and the puzzle was almost complete. There was only one more piece left.

I picked up the puzzle and stared down at it, noticing the loop on it. I wanted to wear it, even though I wasn't sure why. I put the puzzle on a string threw the loop and put it around my neck. I felt a shiver go down my spine when I did that.

"Yugi!" my grandpa's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I put some new card packets on the coffee table in the living room, so can you please thumb through them quickly?"

"Yeah, sure!" I yelled back before I walked into the living room. Looking down at the coffee table, I noticed the card packet wasn't there. If it wasn't here, then where is it?

After looking around the living room for a few minutes, I couldn't find it. Maybe I should find my grandpa so I could ask him where it is. I checked his bedroom, but he wasn't in there. I walked by my mom's room before I walked into the room, and glanced around. I let out a sigh. He wasn't in here too. Where is he then?

I heard something crash to ground. I jerked my head around to see the pack on the floor beside the dresser. It must've fell off of it. I knelled down to pick up the card pack, but I noticed something else on the ground too.

I noticed a picture frame beside it too. It had a sliver frame with handwritten letters on the bottom. It looked very important. Thankfully, there were no cracks on the glass.

I carried the picture gently in my hand. The image showed two black circular masses which weren't that far apart with a gray background. Random numbers were on the outside of the image. I had no idea what the numbers meant. What caught my attention was the engraved writing on the bottom of the picture which said "Yugi Anwar Muto **(3)** and Yami Victor Muto **(4)** 04/ 09 /1997." **(5)**

My heart started pounding my chest. This was an ultrasound picture of me as a baby when I was developing in my mom's womb. If that was the case, then why was there another mass in the picture? Unless...I have a twin brother! Why wouldn't mom tell me about this? I thought I was an only child!

I heard the door creak opened which me jump out of my skin. I turned around to see my mom staring at me in shock. "Yugi, you shouldn't be in here."

I swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry. I was just looking for a card pack in here."

I glanced down at the object in my hand. A part of me didn't want to tell her because I didn't want to get into trouble for snooping around in her stuff. I have to tell her. She deserves to know and I want to find out what happened to him.

"Mom why is there another person in this picture?" I asked nervously, standing up.

She paused for a few moments, she averting her gaze. "I didn't want to tell you when you were little, but you had a twin brother. I didn't carry him to full term and I had a miscarriage. "

"How did he die?" I asked nervously, and the hand holding the picture was shaking.

"He was very weak," she explained, tears started to build up in her eyes. "He got all the nutrition he needed, but his blood pressure was super weak and he was missing half of his strength. The doctors couldn't figure out why."

I couldn't believe this. He never got a chance to even live a single day. Why did this have to happen to him?

I stared down at the picture in sorrow. "I wish he is still alive," I said, trying not to cry.

My mom wrapped her arms around me, locking me in an embrace. "I do too," her voice trembled.

I never saw my mom like this in my whole life. Normally, she very tough and can put up with a lot things. This must be very hard on her.

I let out a yawn. My mom sighed. "Yugi, you should be getting to bed soon, there's school tomorrow."

I nodded. I really don't want to fight with her. The last time I talked back to her she hit me with a ladle. I walked back into my room and plopped myself in front of my desk again.

I stared down at both the piece and the puzzle itself. I was finally going to complete the Millennium Puzzle and nothing was going to stop me this time around. I remember dad telling me when I was younger when you solve the puzzle, it'll grant you one wish. I'm too old to believe in that sort of thing now. But it still doesn't hurt to do it anyway.

I never knew Yami, yet I felt a deep connection to him. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to him. I just wish my brother was with me now.

I took in a deep breath and slid the final piece into place while it locked into place. Nothing happened. I was hoping for something exciting to happen but I should've not got my hopes up like that, after all it's just a puzzle.

I yawned loudly for a few seconds which cause me to stretch high above my head. I glanced at the clock my computer screen. It was almost midnight. Wow time really flew by. But I should really get to bed soon; otherwise I won't wake up in time for school tomorrow. I quickly changed and crawled into bed. Soon, I slowly drifted off to sleep as a very faint light came from the puzzle.

* * *

><p>1) Hanasaki is <strong>not <strong>my oc. He is a character from the Yugioh manga. I just added him because I only know one person who did this before, and I want to try something different.

2) If anyone gets this reference, you get a cookie. Lol

3) Anwar is the Arabic word for "luminous" or "light" I thought it suited Yugi.

4) Sorry I couldn't resist the Yugioh Abridged reference with Yami's middle name.

5) I know it's odd putting their names on the picture since they weren't born yet, but I know some people name their childern before they're born, so that's the same case for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura: **Wow. I can't believe you wrote another story, especailly since you still haven't wrote another chapter of mine.

**Aqua girl 007:** First of all, I'm sorry I'm not updating my other stories often. I was mainly focused on writing my Welcome to my Bizzare Life story. Plus, I did get some of the chapters done for this and the other story, but they got deleted, so I have to re-write all of them. I will work on these stories more often. I'm super sorry about this. And this is the last multichapter story I'm going to post before I get at least one story done.

**Yami Bakura:** Good for you. I'm here, why? (He narrows his brown eyes.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, you are in most of these things, so I figured why not.

**Yami Bakura:** Great I feel so honoured to be stuck in the same room as a nerdy fan girl everytime she write a chapter.

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey! You're one of my favourite characters in this anime, don't make me change it.

**Yami Bakura:** That's it! I'm leaving now before your next plan is turning me into a girl! (He leaves the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Youngbountygirl** for helping me come up with a title for this I can't thank you enough.


	2. Rebirthing

**Disclaimer: Do I have an obsession with Yugioh? Yes. Is it unhealthy? Yes. Do I own Yugioh or its characters? Of course not.**

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes open and I stared at the white ceiling above me. The sun light was pouring through the sky light on the roof. My stomach is growling and I feel kinda light headed...which is weird since I never feel this hungry in the morning. I turned my head to see someone else sleeping beside me on top of my sheets. <strong>(1)<strong>

He was facing the opposite direction then me. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans. He wore the puzzle around his neck which was on top of the pillow he was laying his head on. His blond bangs were scrunched up near his face. He was almost exactly the same size as me. **(2)** He could pass for my clone...or twin.

No. I have to be imagining this! I can't be going insane!

I poked him in the shoulder, seeing if he was really there. It was new skin like a baby's and yet somehow also not as frail. He flipped over on his side towards me.

This was all real. It wasn't some elaborated dream or a hallucination caused by lack of sleep and a very disturbed mind.

I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs, but something deep inside of me stopped me from doing so. I was too scared to utter a word. This is too weird!

I thought the stories I heard about the puzzle were only myths. Now I know I was completely wrong. Nothing around me seems real; yet I know it is. It makes my head spin just thinking about it now.

Moaning, he opened his eyes slightly. He has the same purple eyes as me except they are much narrower than my own.

"Hm?" Yawning, he rubbed his eyes. "Why is it so hard to get up? I want to sleep some more."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Are... Are you... Are you Yami?"

"Hm?" He yawned. "Sure, sure, whatever," he said, laying his head down on the pillow again.

I didn't particularly _want _to wake him up. I want to curl up and go back to sleep too. But we both have to be awake now. There are plenty of things to deal with right now. I wanted to talk to him figure out what happened. I couldn't do that if he was asleep.

"Yami!" I said, shaking his shoulder to get him to wake up.

He moaned. "Alright! Alright! I'm up!" he said, laughing. Pushing himself up, he sat up on the bed before he yawned again and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He turned his head towards me and his eyes widened slowly. Reaching his hand out, Yami brushed the pad of his forefinger along my cheek like I was something completely foreign to him before his eyes darted around the room and dropped his arm down by his side. He stared down at the puzzle which was around his neck for a few moments before speaking again. "That's right. I'm not in the Underworld **(3) **anymore." He looked up at me again. "This might take some time to get used to..."

"Not in the Underworld anymore?" I questioned.

"Dad said I died before I was born, miscarried, but most usually are. Though... a voice appeared and told me I was given a second chance when my twin made a wish on the Millennium Puzzle. I took it and the only condition is that I keep this," he said, cradling the puzzle in his hand, "with me. You must be my twin brother...Yugi right?"

The shock that I have felt only a few minutes ago before melted away. Instead, I was over whelmed with joy. My lost brother was finally back. I feel like a part of myself is returning. I never even knew I had it!

"Y-Yes," I said with a smile. "YAMI!" I exclaimed, hugging him. I felt him tense up in surprise. I tackled him onto the bed. I nuzzle my face next to his. "YAMI! YAMI! YAMI!"

Yami started to chuckle. He wrapped his arms around me; locking me in an embrace. He yawned. "Can I sleep for a few more minutes?" Yami closed his eyes again and rested his head on the sheets.

I closed my eyes. Soon, I began to relax. It was as if a piece of my heart was finally put in place. I felt whole. I was wondering if this is how Annie and Hally felt when they found each other and realized they were twins apart for almost eleven years. **(4)** All I wanted was to take everything that happened in the last few minutes in and know that what I was seeing and feeling was no dream, but real. Weird, I feel like I've known Yami my whole life.

My happiest moment was interrupted by my mother's screaming. I blinked my eyes open to see my mom staring at Yami in shock like she saw a mummy come back to life. She fainted and fell on the floor.

I stared at my mom worriedly. I couldn't blame her for doing that. This is a huge shock for her. I really hope she's alright.

"Yami, I think your presence may've... shocked her," I stated, staring at mom on the floor. Yami just moaned in response. This is getting me nowhere. I sighed and sat up on the bed. "I suppose I should get Grandpa," I said my thoughts out loud accidently.

"Get me for..." I heard grandpa say. I turned my head to see him in the door way. His eyes went wide before he jumped back. "Oh my gosh!"

Not again. I don't want him to faint too like mom did.

"Please... no more of this," Yami muttered with his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm trying to get some sleep."

A sigh escaped my lips. "Can you get Mom on a couch and... Is it fine if I stay home from school too?"

"Of course!" Grandpa said, carrying mom in his arms. "I think I might need some resting myself!" He walked out of the room muttering something under his breath. I quickly got out of bed.

"I'm going to get ready now," I said reluctantly, not really ready to explain what just happened to my friends. I pressed my lips together. "You can sleep in a while longer if you want too."

Yami sat up and shook his head. "We have a long day ahead of us. Besides, I can't fall back to sleep now anyways since everyone is waking me up constantly."

I wanted to laugh, but I decided against it. I still smiled at his comment.

Yami wrapped his arms around his stomach. He winced as if he hurt himself somehow... which I find odd since I don't think he hurt himself in anyway.

"Are you alright?" I asked in concern.

He paused for a moment. "I'm fine," he lied and I can still tell he's in pain.

I heard his stomach growl. He must be just hungry. He never felt this way before, so it must've felt very uncomfortable for him. I'm very hungry too right now.

"You're just hungry," I explained, rubbing the back of my neck. "We should probably go down stairs eat breakfast."

He stared at the floor, as if he was debating about something daring. He looked up again while a determined smirk was on his face and nodded.

Yami swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Yami placed his hands down on the bed and pushed himself up to stand on both feet. He held on the bed frame for dear life.

"Do you need any help?" I asked with concern.

He shook his head. "I want to see if I can do this on my own."

I smiled at his comment while he let go of the bed. He wobbled for few moments until he stood up perfectly normal. He's catching on to this fast. But I guess he probably did this in the Underworld too so this isn't completely new to him.

He took a few wobbly steps towards the door. It's like a toddler taking his first steps... which is kinda strange since he's the same age as me now. I guess this is a new body. Almost every muscle in his body hasn't been use before, so he has almost no muscle tone.

Without any warning, he stumbled onto the floor. He grabbed on the bed frame again and pushed himself up. He took baby steps out of the room as I followed him. Yami grasped on the railing as he walked down stairs. When we walked through the first floor of the house, he began to walk as if he was doing it his whole life.

I stepped through the kitchen door way and spotted grandpa holding a pot in his hand above a burner. Yami walked in the kitchen after me and he smirked playfully.

"Hey gramps how are you doing?"

Grandpa set the pan on the burner. "Hey—" Grandpa said, looking over his shoulder. His face lit up and crushed Yami into a hug. "Oh my god," Grandpa said while he had his arms wrapped around my twin. "I thought I would never see your face again."

Yami laughed. "Grandpa, calm down! You're acting like I died or something!"

Grandpa laughed at Yami comment, letting go of Yami. I laughed too and rolled my eyes.

"How did this happen?" Grandpa asked, clearly shocked about what happened.

"Well I heard a spirit say that I was given another chance at life since my twin made a wish on the Millennium Puzzle," Yami explained. "I'm still trying to figure out this myself."

"I see," Grandpa commented with a smile. "Well, it's a pleasure to have you alive again."

"Thanks I've missed you too," Yami replied with a smile of his own.

"Come on we should eat. Breakfast is ready anyways," Grandpa said with a smile still on his face.

Yami and I helped grandpa set the food down on the table. After that was done, we all sat down at the table. Yami was staring down at his food like it came from an alien planet. He watched me eat for a moment. He held his fork in his hand like I did and took a bit of his food. He took his time chewing his food and had smile on his face.

"What do you know about the puzzle?" Yami asked, taking another bite of his food.

"There is also a lot of history behind it," Grandpa said before he placed his elbows on the table and leaned towards me. What history, all I knew was that it was found in Egypt?

"What history?" I asked, leaning on the table ledge.

"The excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle inside a Pharaoh's burial tomb," Grandpa explained.

So the puzzle belonged to a Pharaoh? That is so cool! Why hadn't Grandpa told me about this before?

Grandpa's eyes shifted over to the puzzle around Yami's neck. "But many archeologists tried to retrieve the puzzle and unlock the secrets within, but they died mysteriously. One person who tried to find it said to have screamed Shadow Game before he dropped died."

Okay. Now I understand why he never told me the truth about the puzzle; if I heard that when I first got the puzzle, I would have locked the puzzle in the shop safe and never let it out. But if it really was cursed as Grandpa was implying, then why hadn't it killed me or Yami yet?

Yami took another sip of his drink. "It can also bring people back from the dead too, so I doubt if it's cursed. Maybe it just kills off people who are thieves or something. I learned from the Underworld that those who rob tombs with ill intensions are sentence to death **(5)** and their soul can never reach the afterlife."

My eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Yami rubbed the back of his neck. "Well there is a good reason behind it. You see those who rob a tomb or a graveyard disturbs the soul of the dead and sometimes stops the person from reaching the afterlife. People in ancient Egypt knew this and executed those who committed these crimes. **(6)** They also put warnings on the outside of the tombs, but the people who don't heed those warnings are always punished when they try to reach the afterlife. That's why happened to Lord Carnarvon when he disturbed the tomb of King Tut. " **(7)**

"Well, I guess I can see that, but I doubt if anyone knows that these days or believes in it."

"But those people knew it was wrong to do that, right?" Yami argued before he took another sip of his drink.

"Well yes, but—" I started but Yami cut me off.

Yami put his glass down on the table. "And they get punished for it, so I doubt if that custom is used anywhere around Japan. I'd think it's only used around the older tombs or something. Still, it's a very serious thing, even if nobody knows about it."

I sighed, looking down at the table with solemn eyes. "I guess."

I glanced over my shoulder. Mom was standing in the door way of the room.

Yami looked over his shoulder and he smiled. Yami set his fork down on his plate, walking over to mom slowly and placed a hand on her cheek. "A-Are you mom?"

"Y-Y-Yami?" Mom whispered as if she was about to cry.

She wrapped her arms around him; embracing him tightly in her arms. Tears fell down my mom's cheeks. "Yami! Is this really you?"

"Yes," Yami said with a soft smile.

"How? How is this possible?" Mom said, holding him tightly in her arms.

He let go of her and cradled the puzzle in his hand. "Yugi made a wish and brought me here. I'm still trying to figure this whole thing out."

"What?" Mom said in shock. "But I thought the legends of that puzzle were just myth!"

"I guess it isn't," I said, staring at the puzzle. I thought the same thing. But now I know better; maybe it does contain powerful magic. How else would've this happened?

"Not to mention I feel some kind of strong power in this thing," Yami added, glancing down at the puzzle. "I think it contains dark magic."

"Dad once said whoever solves the puzzle will have the powers of darkness," I said, remembering what dad told me when I was little.

Yami looked up and smirked. "That sounds cool... creepy, but cool. It has to be to bring me back to life!"

Mom giggled. "Well, I suppose I can't argue with you there!" Her expression changed to a much serious one. She let out a long sigh. "That also means I'm have to enroll you in school and find an excuse to explain how you came back from the dead."

"You could say that I was kidnapped by the doctors for some experiment testing, then escaped from the lab, and came all the way here," Yami said while mom stared at him funny. I did the same thing. Why did he say that? It sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie. Do they even have those in the Underworld? Then, Yami put up his arms defensively and laughed. "Just a suggestion."

"Well we'll figure out something," she replied and her eyes traveled towards me. "In the mean time you boys should get ready for the day. Grandpa and I will take care of the dishes. "

I sighed. I know she is right. I really need to get dressed since I'm still wearing my pj's. And I still have a headache from last night.

I went up stairs and got changed into a white t-shirt and jeans. I went to the bathroom and took an aspirin for my headache. I walked down stairs again to find Yami sitting on the couch in front of the flat screen in the living room.

The tv was already turned on and it was set on a movie channel. A man, who is wearing a coat with extremely puffy sleeves, was lying down on bed while he was watching TV. I know the movie was Enchanted.

"Magic mirror, what is this awful place? Why is everything so difficult?" The Prince asked, looking bored. "Will I ever find her?"

The people in the movie were speaking English, but there were Japanese subtitles on the screen. I was thankful for that since I'm not very good at speaking English yet. Tea is much better at it than me.

I glanced at Yami from the corner of my eye and he was staring at the TV like it came from an alien planet.

The prince on the screen pressed a button on the remote in his hand. The channel changed to a news report and a female reporter was interviewing another male.

"Joining us now is the woman who was attacked by this animal," the reporter said before another girl came on screen.

"Giselle!" the prince said in shock with a smile.

"How does feel that this dangerous animal is most likely still alive?" the repoter on the screen asked.

"Wonderful," the girl in the movie beamed. "He'll become my very best friend."

Another man on the tv screen pulled her to the side. The prince's eyes narrowed and lept up to his feet.

"What is this?" The prince drew his sword and pointed it at the TV in the movie.

Yami stared at the TV screen in confusion. "What the hell?"

"It's a TV or a television," I explained and Yami shifted his gaze towards me. "It uses pictures which are made with colour and light to tell a story for entertainment."

I pulled out my iPhone from my pocket. I quickly recorded a video of the movie on the TV screen playing. I stopped it after a few moments. I showed the iPhone to him and played back the video to him.

Yami nodded. "I get it now."

I sat down on the couch next to him. "Do you want to watch anymore TV?"

Yami nodded. "I want to watch something else though, this is just too weird."

I picked up the remote on the coffee table in front of the couch. I flipped through the channels until I found a channel with black screen while rock music playing in the background.

"What type of channel is this?" Yami asked, staring at the screen in confusion.

"It's a music channel," I explained, and Yami's eyes shifted towards me. "It's connected to a local radio station. I always listen to it while I'm doing homework."

Yami nodded. His gaze traveled to the chip bag on the coffee table. He took a chip out of the bag and started to eat it.

"So what is your life like?" Yami asked with a mouth full of food.

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

Yami swallowed the food in his mouth before saying, "What do you do here? Outside? Every day?"

"Oh... well nothing really exciting. I mean I go to school and help grandpa with the game shop."

"What do you do at school?"

"I'm in grade nine in high school," **(8)** I said, leaving out the part about me getting pickled on. "I do a lot of school work."

"What's that?"

"It's work that is assigned by a teacher in a curtain subject which is supposed to help prepare you for a job."

"Do you do anything else in school?"

"Well...I like to play games and hanging out with my friends."

"Who are your friends?" Yami asked before he grabbed another chip.

"I have two. There is Hanasaki. I've been friends with him since elementary school. He is a huge comic book fan. I'm one to some extent, but not nearly as much as him. Then there's Tea..." I trailed off, getting stuck in my thoughts. I found it hard to explain anything about her all of a sudden. It wasn't that I didn't know anything about her; I just didn't want to say my true feelings about her.

"What about her?" Yami asked, probably noticing the look on my face.

I paused, trying to think of something quick.

A smirk curled on his lips. "I get it, you like her, don't you?"

"No I don't," I denied while my cheeks were heating up.

"Sure Yugi," Yami said, his voice was dripping with sarcasm. He took another chip from the bowl.

"Anyways, Tea and I been friends for most of my life. She can be kind to the ones she loves, but she has a tough side too. She even once punched a guy who looked up her skirt during a basketball game."

"Huh, she reminds me of Annie."

"Who's Annie?"

"A friend in the Underworld," Yami said before he took a bit of his chip. "She's very good with guns." **(9)**

"I'm wondering; what was it like before you came back to life?" I asked.

"Like I said before, I lived in the Underworld the whole time. I made a few friends. Nothing really eventful happened at first." There was a long pause. He stared down at the coffee table and sighed. "Eight years ago, dad arrived and he told me all about you. And for a long time, I wished I could see you in person."

My dad died in a car accident when I was little. I really do miss him. I wish I grew up with him like Yami has in the Underworld.

"I still wish dad was here," I said my thoughts out loud.

Yami clapped a hand on my shoulder. "I wish he was here too. But there isn't much we can do about it now."

I sighed. I know what Yami is saying is true. There isn't much I can do about it now. I'm extremely lucky Yami is alive now, in fact it's an utter miracle, so I know I shouldn't be selfish by wishing for more.

I heard the door clang before I heard Hanasaki say, "Hey Yugi, I tried calling ya..."

I immediately tensed up. Before I had a chance to comprehend anything, they walked into the room. Tea looked at Yami with wide eyes, screaming on the top of her lungs.

Yami flinched and covered his ears. "Ow! Shit! Would you stop that damn screaming?"

"Oh my..." Hanasaki trailed off, staring at him with wide eyes.

My heart started pounding inside my chest. I had no idea how to explain this. Even I'm still trying to take this all in.

Tea stared at Yami with wide eyes. "Who... Wha... There are two Yugi's."

"Actually, that's Yugi," Yami said, pointing at me. "I'm Yami." He popped another chip in his mouth. He faced me and looked at me in confusion. "Who are these guys?"

"Uh... these are my friends Tea and Hanasaki," I explained to him.

Yami turned his head towards them with a smile. "Nice to meet you," Yami greeted them before he popped another chip in his mouth.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Hanasaki asked, staring at me in confusion.

"It's a long and complicated story," I replied, not sure how they were going to take this. "Yami's my twin brother."

"You had a brother?" Tea asked with furrowed eyebrows.

I rubbed the back of my neck. Tea has been my best friend for years. I can tell she thinks I kept him a secret from her, but I really didn't. I did now about him until yesterday!

"Hey," Hanasaki said, holding the millennium puzzle around Yami's neck, "is that the millennium puzzle? It looks completed!"

Tea narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why is he wearing it?"

"It's my life force!" Yami snapped, ripping it out of his grasp. "If I take this off, I'll die. Don't ask why!"

"Yami!" I snapped.

"Sorry," he apologized with a slight blush.

"What is he talking about?" Tea inquired.

I gave a heavy sigh. I rubbed the back of my neck. "That's what I was about to explain. After I completed the puzzle, it somehow brought Yami back to life. He was miscarried inside my mom. I think it was when I wished on the puzzle for him to come back."

"I thought you said you didn't believe in that stuff," Hanasaki questioned.

"I thought it wasn't real either," I replied truthfully. "I... guess it really is magic. It's keeping Yami alive and if he takes it off, he dies."

"Well... it's nice to meet you," Tea said, trying to be polite.

Yami sighed. "Sorry I snapped at you. I just... have never been alive before. I want to know more about this place."

"So Yugi, what are you planning on doing?" Hanasaki asked with concern.

"I'm not really sure," I said truthfully.

* * *

><p>1) NO HOMO!<p>

2) Yami and Yugi were the same size in the manga. Since they're twins in this it only makes sense they'd be about the same size.

3) Yami did not go to hell! The underworld is the afterlife in Ancient Egyptian mythology. It's not a place for the damned like in Christianity and other religions like it.

4) Hally and Annie are characters from the movie Parent Trap. They were separated at birth and raised in different households with no knowledge of each other. They found each other at a summer camp when they were about 11 years old.

5) Basically, anyone who steals from a tomb will die earlier than they were supposed to.

6) Except the Thief King, he's not affected by that sort of thing since he's just that awesome. lol

7) Personally, I don't believe there's a curse, but I still wanted to add that.

8) I know Yugi was in grade 10 at this point in the manga, but I wanted to make him a tad younger so the time line in my head would work.

9) Annie was a famous gun slinger from the old west. I decided to add that because I figured he would met famous people in the Underworld.

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere in a empty void from the BBT abridged movie. Aqua girl 007 is sitting inside a bubble with legs crossed and her back press against it. She looks bored out her mind.) <strong>

**Aqua girl 007: **God I'm bored!

**Yami Bakura: **(A devilish smirk curls on his lips.) Well, you should have thought of that before you set of the continuity alarm. And I let you out of the bubble for an hour for that Top Five list Youngbountygirl created.

**Aqua girl 007:** That was fun. I even got a Millennium Item out of the whole deal. (She picks up a golden pistle with eye of Horus on it. She twirls it around her finger.) I kinda like having this, I kinda feel like Linkara a bit because I have a magic gun.

**Yami Bakura:** Good for you. And how the hell did you create another Millennium Item! There was only seven in the anime.

**Aqua girl 007:** (She shrugs.) Well, a lot of authors on this site create random items like this for there stories, so I did the same thing in the comment section for mine.

**Yami Bakura:** (He groans.) God you're an idiot.

**Aqua girl 007: **Why am I still in the bubble in this story too? I thought you did that in Welcome to my Bizzare Life.

**Yami Bakura: **Well, the comment section in these stories are all connected so something happens in one story, it happens in all of the others too.

**Aqua girl 007: **(She put her elbow on her leg and places her chin in the palm of her hand. She groans.) That's wonderful. (She smirks. She lifts up the pistle and points it at the bubble. She fires it, and then nothing happens.) Ra Damn it!

**Yami Bakura:** I knew you were going to do that, so I reinforced it so you can't get out unless I let you.

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, it's not that bad in here. Though I'm shocked about is that I got 10 reviews on my first chapter. I never had that happen to me before. I can't thank you guys enough for doing that.

**Yami Bakura:** I'm more shocked that you never tried to escape until now. In fact, (he snaps his fingers Barney the Dinosaur, Edward for Twilight, and Hannah Montana appear with weapons in their hands), these people will guard the bubble to make sure you don't get out.

**Aqua girl 007:** Seriously, that's your muscle? I was more intimidate the last time I went to Chuckie Cheese.

**Yami Bakura:** I wouldn't underestimate them. These are all characters I know you hate and they want revenge for you bashing them. I could play Justin Bieber music if you say another smart-ass comment.

**Aqua girl 007:** Alright fine. (Yami Bakura has a smirk on his face, before he snaps his fingers and disappears.) Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks BlackRoseDragonCK, C24 and G36, MissKenniGurl672, Sairey13, Scaevola2 and Youngbountygirl for adding this to your favourite lists.


	3. Price Tag

**Disclaimer: Well, last time I checked, I didn't own Yugioh, so I'm pretty sure I don't now.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Yami's POV-<strong>

I pushed the door of the game shop open and I started walking outside. I want to explore the "land of the living". Though, I do feel bad about not telling my family first. Either way, I needed to do this sooner or later.

The sunlight was beating down on my face. The breeze brushed on my cheek which felt nice for some reason. I put my hands in my pockets and followed the crowd of people on the street.

"Hey Yugi, I heard you have been picked on by any other students? Is that true?" I heard someone say from behind me when I was walking down the street.

What the hell is he talking about? I'm not being picked on. I haven't even been here for a day yet. Wait a second...he must think I'm Yugi. I guess I can see why since we are twins after all.

"I don't have problems with people bullying me," I answered.

He rolled his eyes. "A person like you would reply like that though, so I must investigate this. From now on I will be your personal bodyguard."

"No thanks. I don't really need that," I said before I started to walk away from him.

I turned a corner and I saw people running around a circular path way in the middle of a field. I want to see if I can do that. Besides, it would be a challenge. I ran around the track a few times and something hit me on the back. I turned around and an orange circular object was lying on the ground. I picked it up off the ground.

"Hey Yugi!" I heard someone call my brother's name. That's weird. Why would someone be calling his name? He's not even here.

I jerked my head around to see two guys standing there. One had messy blond hair and brown eyes. The other guy had short brown hair and brown eyes. They were standing on a paved area of some kind.

"Throw us the ball," the brown hair guy called out.

I tossed them the round object back with one hand and the brown hair guy caught it in his hands.

"Are you here to play basketball with Joey and I?" the brown hair guy challenged me.

I blinked. I didn't expect him to ask that. But I never back down from a challenge. I walked over to them. "Oh, I'm not Yugi, it's Yami. Sure, I'll play."

Joey smirked. "Whatever you say Yuge, now remember, just jump as high as you can and put the ball into the goal."

Wow. I'm surprised they still think I'm Yugi. Whatever they'll figure it out sooner or later.

I rolled my eyes. "Kay! Seems simple enough. How about we play how you guys were playing? You know, you two against me?"

"Two on one? You seriously think you can beat Tristan and I?" Joey taunted.

"I guess you can call me the King of Games. Where I come from, that's what they call me," I said with a smirk, remembering my nickname in the Underworld.

"Kay, short stuff," Joey said.

"Oh, now it's on!" I said before Joey passed the ball to Tristan.

I stole the ball and dribbled it around the boys. I jumped up before I climbed up the net while I still held the ball in my hand and I slammed the ball in the net with one hand.

"Score one for me!" I said, holding onto the net with one hand.

Joey and Tristan stared at me with wide eyes.

"That was cheating!" Tristan exclaimed as I jumped down and landed on my feet.

"You said I just needed to jump and throw the ball into the goal and that's what I just did. You never said how," I said before I passed Joey the ball and he caught it.

Joey smirked. "Okay, I'll let you get by with it this time. Free for all?"

I smiled. "Sure. I'm game!"

We played a few more games. Joey and Tristan won two of the games while I only one. I didn't care that much. I just was having a fun time. But after awhile, the muscles in my stomach felt extremely sore.

"You need to get in shape dude," Joey laughed.

"Gee, thanks alot!" I glared while I forced myself to stand up, even though my legs were shaking.

Tristan looked at me worriedly. "Uh... you okay dude?"

"I'm completely exhausted..." I said, feeling like I was about to fall over.

"I mean your legs are shaking and you look like you need to use the washroom," Tristan corrected me.

I blinked. "The what?"

"You know, go to the bathroom? There's one over there," Joey said before he pointed at a building which was nearby. "Though, just to warn you, it smells like ass in there."

I have no idea what that thing is, but I don't want to tell them that.

Nodding, I ran towards the building they were talking about before I pushed the door open and entered the building. Men were facing a strange white machine which was mounted on the wall.

Should I ask one of the men how use one of those things? I probably shouldn't since all the other men in here aren't having the same problem; I'll just look like an idiot.

I watched one of the men from the corner of my eye to see how I use one of things. I walked over to the stall next to him. I unzipped my pants and copied what the man did. When I was done, I zipped my pants again.

When I got out of the building, the same guy who confronted me was leaning on the "restroom" wall with his arms across.

What the hell? Was he standing here just waiting me to randomly show up? And why was he here in the first place? Was he stalking me?

"Will you come with me for a minute?" Ushio asked randomly.

"What do you want to show me?" I asked suspiciously, glaring at him in confusion.

"Just follow me, Yugi; I'm sure you'll be pleased."

I glared at him. What the hell is up too? Whatever it is it can't be good. I should keep an eye on him.

I followed the man reluctantly. When we went round the corner, I almost jumped out of my skin. Joey and Tristan were slumped on the ground against the wall of the building. Tristan was badly hurt and on the verge of passing out. Joey had a bloody nose, and he sent me a glare my way. Ushio was smirking. How come I gotta feeling he was the one responsible for this?

"What the hell did you do to them?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I did what I promised. I took care of the bullies who have taken advantage of you."

Why would he do such a thing to these two? I hadn't asked him to be my bodyguard, he just took on the roll. They don't deserve to get their asses kicked liked this! They did nothing wrong!

"When have they ever bullied me?" I growled.

"You're joking right, Yugi? They're the ones making your high school life a living nightmare!" Ushio snapped.

I glared at him. "One, I'm not Yugi! Two, the only bully I see is standing right in front of me! Three, you're bullshit!"

"I'm not done punishing them," Ushio said before he shoved me out of the way so he had clear access to both Joey and Tristan. Ushio kicked Joey in the stomach which caused him slam right into the wall behind him, causing him to cough up blood. I can't stand it anymore. I stood in front of them and spread my arms protectively.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them anymore," I said, glaring at him. I may've not known them for a long time, but it's still wrong for Ushio do this to them.

Ushio smirked evilly. "This beating came at a price. You owe me 20,000 yen."

I glared fire at him. He must've been planning this all along to get my money. He was doing anything to get it.

"I'm not giving you any money, Jackass," I swore, still standing in front of them.

"Is that so?" he said before he slammed a fist in my stomach which caused me to slam my head against the wall. When he had hit me I had lost it all gasping in pain. He continued throwing punched and kicks at me until he was satisfied. When it was over, my entire body stung and I fell down. But although I was hurt, I knew I had made the right decision. I had protected Joey and Tristan. That's all that mattered. I shut my eyes and everything went black.

When I finally gain consciousness again, my head is pounding. Great, I already got my first scars and feel like shit!

"Money, money, I love money! It's everywhere!" Ushio sang completely off key. I opened my eyes to see Ushio sitting in a pile of leaves and tossing them everywhere.

What the hell? Why is he doing that? He seemed sane before I was knocked out. What made him change so quickly?

"Yuge, you okay?" Joey asked, kneeling down beside me.

I sat up and rubbed my head. "Besides feeling like complete shit, couldn't be better."

Tristan smiled. "Thanks for standing up for us, Man."

"No problem," I replied honestly.

"Hey, think maybe we can hang out again? And this time not run into him." Joey glanced at Ushio and his eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"I was thinking the same thing," I said, staring at Ushio in disbelief.

Joey's eyes traveled in Tristan's direction. "What time is it anyways?"

Tristan pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and glanced down at it. "It says its 5 o'clock at night." He looked up at us again. "We must've been knocked out for almost a few hours."

"YAMI!" I heard Yugi call out. I glanced over my shoulder to see Yugi, Tea and Hanasaki standing behind me.

"How could you run off like that? You could've gotten..." Yugi started before Joey screamed on the top of his lungs like a little girl. I covered my ears. Holy shit he's loud. I swear his voice almost broke the sound barrier.

"HOLY SHIT ON A F***ING SANDWICH!" Tristan exclaimed with wide eyes.

"O...kay. I tried to tell you guys I'm not Yugi," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I love money; I love money, I..." Ushio continued to sing, starting to get on my nerves.

"What the...?" Hanasaki trailed off, staring at Ushio completely baffled.

"Don't look at me," I said and he looked at me again. "For one second he was giving me and my new friends a hard time and now he's acting... insane."

Joey looked at me with wide eyes. "Wa-Wa-Wait, are you guys like... twins?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied while sweat was pouring down his face.

"How did you guys get here?" Tea asked.

"We were just hanging out with... uh..." Joey trailed off, trying to remember my name.

"Yami," I finished.

"Yami and... Wait, if he's your brother why doesn't he go to school?" Joey inquired.

Yugi sighed. "It's... kind of a long story."

There is no way Tristan and Joey will believe the truth. They didn't even believe I was a different person. How could they believe that I was brought back to life by a wish Yugi made? I have to lie.

"I'm his long lost twin brother and just arrived a few days ago," I lied, trying to hide the fact I was nervous.

"Oh... well, welcome. Where are you from?" Joey asked.

"I'm from Egypt," I replied. I wasn't completely lying. Yugi was born in Egypt before he moved to Japan when he was school age. So technically I'm Egyptian.

"That's cool," Joey replied.

I glanced near the pile of leaves where Ushio was sitting. The bills were stacked on top of each other and had a hunting knife sticking through them right was right on top of the pile. They were the same bills that I had in my pocket. Did I cause him to do that...? No I couldn't have. I was knocked cold and I never left that spot. It must've been someone else, it has to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> That's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it. And next is the start of the season 0 shadow games.

**Yami Bakura: **So you're going to write every single one from the manga, good luck with that.

**Aqua girl 007:** I'm not writing out all of the shadow games, because it would take me too long to write. So I'm only writing the ones which are important to the plot like Death T and Shadi's shadow game or even just ones I like in general like the criminal or the False Prophet.

**Yami Bakura:** So basically this is your season 0 favourites list, except being written by an anime obsessed dumbass.

**Aqua girl 007:** In a way, yes.

**Yami Bakura:** Also why the hell didn't you show the shadow game on Ushio? Isn't that one of your favourites.

**Aqua girl 007:** Yes. But I don't like randomly switching POV in the middle of a chapter. So I just stuck in Yami's POV. Besides, there is another reason why I didn't show the sahdow game. But I'm not going to say it.

**Yami Bakura:** Try telling that to the people who are about to kick your ass for not adding that part.

**Aqua girl 007:** (She points a golden gun at him.) Hey, do you want to be sent to sub space?

**Yami Bakura:** Whatever. (He walks out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **_AnimeEmoPixi95, Black-Phinoex, PuppyProngs, _**and**_ xXxRevolutionaryDragonxXx _**for adding this to your favourites list.


	4. Lying Eyes

Warning: This will contain mature humour.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine—gasp! Are you shocked? (If you are, well… um, I'm sorry?) I also don't own the Internet is Used for Porn by Avenue Q.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Yami POV-<strong>

"Yami it's time to wake up," I heard my twin call out.

I opened my eyes and the sun light was pouring through the sky light above me. Yugi stood beside the bottom bunk I was laying on, already dressed in his school uniform.

"What time is it anyways?" I muttured, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I rolled around in my bed and flipped over to my side. "It's eight o'clock in the morning."

"Well, school starts in a half hour and if we don't get ready soon we'll be late," Yugi explained as I sat up.

Why do I have to go this early? I rather sleep in. I guess this is the school's way of tourchering us.I sat up and whipped the covers off.

I sighed. "So I'm always gonna be woken from my beauty sleep for the rest of my life?"

Yugi smiled teasingly. "Except Fridays and Saturdays!"

"Also how were you able to wake up so early?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I'm always able wake up this early in the morning." Yugi shurgged as if it was no big deal.

"No you belong to the annoying subspecies of human known as the 'morning person,'" I teased him.

Yugi frowned. I felt a pang of guilt. "Yugi, I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

Yugi grinned like an evil child with a plan. I knew exactly what that look meant. "Oh, I see how it is," I said with a playful smirk of my own. I pinned Yugi down to the bed and we started rolling around.

I heard the door creak open. I saw gramps standing in the doorway with wide eyes. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," we replied at the same time.

Gramps scrunched his lips as if he was trying not to laugh. "Alright boys, you should be getting ready for school."

"Kay," I said before Gramps shut the door.

"You want to take a shower before we go?" Yugi asked, and I stared at him confusion. "Oh … right … you've never been in a shower before, have you?" I shook my head. "You'll love it, then! Come on, I'll show you."

I followed Yugi across the hall into a room. The room had same section with a large silver object which hung on the wall.

"Okay, so you're supposed to push this knob out," Yugi said before he pointed in one direction then the other, "this direction is hot and the other is cold. You adjust the tempature until the water's warm. You get undressed. Then you get in and close the door behind you."

I nodded. That doesn't seem too hard. "Okay! There's a towel to dry off on the rack, I'll be in my room. Have fun!"

"Kay," I replied before Yugi left the room and closed the door behind him.

I quickly got undressed. I adjust the water until it was warm and I entered the shower. The water spray my shoulders, back, and the top of my head.

It feels so good! I should do this more often when I wake up every morning ...then again, I think I'm supposed to anyways.

"Are you okay in there?" Yugi called out from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I-I'm fine," I called back, suprised to hear the echo in here. "I'll be out in a few mintues."

I started to clean myself. After I was done, I pushed the knob in like Yugi told me too. I stepped out of the shower and quickly got changed into my school uniform.

After I was done getting ready for the day, I quickly went into the dining room. I noticed that mom was done making breakfast and it smelled good. She pushed away from the counter, pouring the boiled water into two mugs.

"Morning mom," Yugi and I said before we sat down at the table.

She giggled. "Wow. You two are getting close."

"Of course we are," I said before I took a bit off of my plate. I raised an eyebrow. "We are twins after all."

"I know," she said with a smile. "I just didn't expect you and Yugi to be speaking at the same time like you were thinking the same thing so soon."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yes. Because Yugi and I can read each other's thoughts now. In fact, Yugi's thinking of asking Tea out on a date right now."

"Yup," Yugi said, playing along. Yugi thought it over. "Wait what?"

"You like being a hand full don't you?" Mom asked rhetorically.

"Yup," I said with a playfully smirk and mom rolled her eyes.

"In the mean time you boys should ge be getting ready for school," Mom told us. "Grandpa and I will take care of the dishes. "

Seriously, is that everyone's line of the day or something? It's the third time I heard someone say that today.

"See ya Mom," I said before I crammed my shoes on my feet and opened the door.

"See ya," mom replied before I walked out the door. Yugi came out very shortly after me and I closed the door after me.

Joey and Tristan were waiting for us outside of the game shop. I was a bit suprised when that happened. We walked to the school together. When we got to the school, Tea was waiting outside.

"Hey guys," Tea greeted.

I shoved Yugi near her. "Um...Hi," Yugi stammered with a slight blush on his cheeks as he looked at Tea.

"Where is Hanasaki anyways?" I asked, looking around the area for him.

"Oh he texted me earlier and said he was sick," Tea said before she turned to Yugi. "Yugi, I've written a song I need proof reading. Can you proof read it?"

"Yeah sure," Yugi replied.

Tea opened her backpack and took out a sheet of paper. "This is about the internet."

I smirked. I want to mess with her; and I know just the way to do it.

"The internet is really great," Tea read the sheet out loud.

"For porn," I fake coughed and Joey scrunched up his lips, trying not to laugh.

Tea sighed. "I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait."

"For porn," I fake coughed again.

"Huh?" Tea said, staring at me in confusion.

"What? Did you say something?" I said, playing dumb.

Tea sighed again. "There's always some new site."

"For porn."

"I browse all day and night."

"For porn."

"It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light."

"For porn."

Tea groaned and started whacking me with her purse several times.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL STOP!" I said after I stopped laughing. "Seriously, I was just kidding!"

"You're lucky I'm not cutting your throat open! See, this is why I hate horny men!" Tea glared and I rolled my eyes.

"Besides, normal people don't go on the internet to look up porn!" Tea said, folding her arms.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically.

"I look up porn all the time!" Joey said a little too proudly.

"Me too and I'm normal!" Tristan added.

Tea glared fire at us. "YOU GUYS ARE SICK!"

I laughed. I wasn't that surprised I got on her nerves, but I wanted to bug her more.

"The internet is for porn. The internet is for pooooorn pooooorn..." Joey, Tristan and I continued to sing.

"I'M NOT HEARING THIS!" Tea exclaimed, covering her ears. "LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Alright, alright," I laughed. "I'll stop now."

"I wonder why there is a limo in front of the school?" Joey pondered.

Glancing to the side, I spotted a black limo in front of the school.

"M-Maybe a celebrity is coming to the school!" Yugi said with a hopeful smile.

Before I had a chance to say anything, Yugi pressed his face against the limo. I pulled him back by his collar. "Yugi, you're embarrassing yourself!"

"Come on!" he pouted. "I just wanted to see the celebrity."

"It looked like you were kissing the window!"

Suddenly, I heard a loud ring. I cringed and was tempted to cover my ears, but I decided against it. Damn that thing is loud.

Yugi let out a sigh. "Come on, we should go to first period."

I started walking inside the large building full of students and teachers, but then I noticed a few stares from different groups of people. They weren't sharp, piercing stares, but it did make me feel a bit nervious. I did my best to ignore some of the stares and kept on walking.

I went to the office and it seemed very welcoming. I saw a woman in a business suit behind a desk. She was writing on some documents until I walked in. Her eyes, as they looked up from her paperwork to me, were warm and welcoming.

"Hello," she welcomed kindly. "How may I help you, Yugi?"

I gave her smile in return. " Actually, I'm his twin brother from Egypt."

She smiled akwardly. "I'm sorry about that, you just look so much alike."

"That's fine. Er, I was wondering if I might be able to finish the papers to register at this school."

The woman smiled and looked through some more of her papers. "Well, certainly!" she said, pulling out a package of papers from a drawer. She displayed them onto the counter. "These are all the forms you need to fill out. When you've finished, just give them back to me, alright?"

I nodded and took the package of papers into my hands, gratefully. "Thank you," I said. I looked down at the paper; mom had already finished most of the work and signed most of the areas.

I quickly filled out the papers and put them back on the desk. The woman gave me a lecture about the school rules. The person also gave me a timetable and my locker number.

My first few classes seemed to dragged a bit. Yugi was there during my first period class. After that, I headed to my next couple classes on my own since we didn't share the same class together. People kept on mistaking me for Yugi all the time, and it's really starting to get on my nerves. Fortuntely, I did enjoy my second period history class. I found the subject quite interesting.

After my third class, I looked down at my time table and I had math. I went into the room and sat down in my desk. The bell rang. While the teacher took attendance, I noticed Yugi's desk was empty. That's odd. Yugi would never skip class. Where the hell is he?

I raised my hand."May I use the restroom?"

"Why didn't you go before class?" The teacher asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"I forgot."

"Fine, but be back in ten minutes or less or you get detention!"

I searched around the school until I opened the doors to the gym and saw Yugi was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. He was badly hurt and on the verge of passing out.

I rushed to his side and kneeled down beside him. "Yugi are you alright?"

"And cut!" Someone called out. I turned my head to see a man holding a video camera with a smug smile on his face. "We've already got what we came for. People will feel sorry for poor Yugi for being the 'victim'. It brings in a great audience."

I narrowed my eyes at him and clenched one hand into a fist. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"While on camera," the jackass said with a stupid smirk on his face.

He smacked me hard in the head with microphone and then kicked me in the stomach. I shut my eyes and everything went black.

When I finally gain consciousness again, my head is pounding. I heard someone hissing in pain. I managed to open my eyes I was in some parking garage. How the hell did I get here? I was in the gym before. The director covering his eyes while he hissed in pain. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

I stared at him nervously and got up to my feet. "I-I don't know."

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU F***ING MIGIT!" he snapped. "You did this to me!"

I have no idea what he's talking about. I couldn't have done anything to him! I was knocked out! I dashed out of the lot. When I got outta there, I bent over and panted for breath. I glanced down at the ground and saw two halves of a dice on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> That's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(Melvin walks into the room with a smirk on his face.)

**Melvin:** Well, look what the cat dragged in and pissed all over.

**Aqua girl 007:** For the last f***ing time, I'm sorry about genderbending Marik in Me against the World! Leave me alone!

**Melvin:** I'm afraid I can't do that. (He smirks evilly.) I have to get you back for doing that to him. (He circles around her like an animal about to kill its prey. She tenses up and sweat is falling down her face. He grabs her face and glares in her eyes). I just know the way to do it.

(Egyptian lazer beams come out of his eyes; she changes into the Dark Magicain of Black Chaos.)

**Aqua girl 007:** WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!

**Melvin:** I gave you a taste of your own medicine. I changed you into your favourite monster which happened to be male. Now you'll know what's like for a person to change your gender in a story. (He laughs and leaves the room).

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **The Trio of Twilight **for adding this to your favourites list. Now excuse me; I'm going to have figure out a way to change back into my own gender.


	5. Escaped Prisoner

Warning: Very mature content and mature humour.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!<strong>

* * *

><p>When school finally ended, Joey leaned back against his desk. "About time the final bell rang," he said absently. "Wanna stop anywhere on the way home, Yugi?"<p>

I nodded. "Well, I heard this new restaurant called Burger World opened last week. We can go there and get some lunch."

"Sounds like fun," my brother stated. "Count me in, too!"

"You wanna come with us, too?" Joey asked Tea.

Her eyes widened as though she had seen a ghost. "No way! I heard the food was terrible that someone got sick on the opening night! Besides, we're not supposed to stop anywhere on the way school, remember?"

Yami's eyes widened as the memory came back to him. "Oh, yeah! That criminal is on the loose, right? The whole town is in a panic over that. Maybe we shouldn't go."

"What are you, scared?" Joey said, smirking at him playfully.

"He's got a pistol though," Yami protested.

Tea left the room in a dash. That's odd. Why would she be so eager to get out of here?

"Is it just me or has Tea been acting odd lately?" Yami mentioned.

I nodded. "Now that I think about it, Tea hasn't walked with me after school for weeks."

Joey grinned. "Isn't it obvious, Yug'? She's prostituting for old men."

Yami stared at him as if Joey lost his mind. "Joey, are you on crack?"

"NO I'M NOT!" Joey protested before he smirked. "Besides, I heard of that sort of thing happening in the movies and crap."

Yami still gave him a questioning look. "Yeah, the bitches that don't give a crap about school! Tea's too smart for that."

"What's Joey meaning by prosecuting for old men?" I asked, having no idea what they were talking about.

Joey turned to me and said, "Oh, that's when a girl goes to a man and they f*** and f***."

"WHAT?" I said in shock with wide eyes. Why would he even say that! Tea would never do something like that! She's not that type of girl!

Yami turned his gaze towards me and folded his arms. "Ignore him, Yugi. Joey's high."

"I AM NOT AND I WILL PROVE IT!" Joey protested.

Yami smirked. "What are you gonna do, follow her until she strips naked?"

"YAMI!" I protested, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"What?" Yami replied to me.

Joey grinned. "Great idea, Yami! We'll follow her and exploit her security!"

Yami smirked some more. "Good luck with that just let me know how big her ass is."

"NOT THAT KIND OF SECURITY YOU PERVERT!" Joey yelled a little red in the face.

Yami laughed. "Don't worry; I'm sure she'll forgive you, if you're high."

"YAMI, THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled while my cheeks heated up even more.

"Yugi, are you blushing?" Yami asked, and my blush deepened.

"No," I denied, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks.

Yami smirked. "You have a crush on Tea, don't you?"

"N-No I don't!" I stuttered, still completely red in the face.

Yami poked his head out of the door. "HEY EVERYBODY YUGI'S GOT A CRUSH ON-" he started but I cut him off.

"YAMI STOP!" I exclaimed before I ran to the door and tackled him on the ground. We rolled around on the ground a bit. I pushed Yami off of me.

"Alright, alright," Yami laughed, getting onto his feet. "Come on, we should get going."

We made our way to the restaurant. When we got there, Tea was standing in the doorway wearing a waitress uniform.

"Welcome to Burger World, I'll show you guys to your seats," she greeted us before she looked at us in horror.

Wait. Tea works here! Why wouldn't she tell us about this! Though, Tea does look kind of cute in the waitress uniform.

She quickly showed us to our seats. "Here's your order," Tea said before she slammed the food onto the table. She gave us a clearly angry smirk. She got the ketchup bottle in her hand and squirted it on the burgers and fries. "Here, we always serve our customers PLENTY of ketchup."

I looked down at the plate. She left a message which said: _Blab and you're dead! _

I winced at that message. Why would she even write something like that? Working here is not even that big of a deal.

Yami glared up at her. "What the hell is this about?"

"Yeah," Joey said with his arms folded, "You better start talking."

"I guess I can't hide this anymore," she said before looked up at her and she sighed. The anger melted off of her face. "Having a job is against the school rules, but I don't really have much choice."

Joey crossed his arms suspiciously. "We won't tell anyone. But why are you here, anyway?"

"Don't laugh, but I'm saving money to move to America. I want to study dance in New York City." She narrowed her eyes at us. "You better not tell anyone."

I reassure her with a smile. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with us."

She smiled at me. "Don't worry it's on me."

"Hold on, I'll be right back," I said before I got up and walked toward the washroom.

On my way to the washroom, I bumbed my arm into someone, "I'm sorry."

The man cover my mouth and put a gun next to my head. I was frozen stiff. I have no idea what to do besides do what the criminal says. I just want this nightmare to end. I don't want my friends or my brother to die.

"Listen up! Make any noise and the midget dies!" The man yelled.

He wrapped around a bandage over my eyes so I couldn't see a thing.

"You there runt with the funny hair!" the criminal called out. "Get me some cigarettes and booze."

Who is he talking about? Wait a second...Yami is getting this man his things. I don't want him to get killed too.

"Yami get out of here before you get killed!" I pleaded.

"Shut the hell up!" The prisoner commanded, and he smacked me on the face.

"Don't you dare do that to my brother!" Yami snapped and then I heard a gunshot go off. Did he just shot Yami? No, he couldn't have...

"I brought your drink it just as you wished," I heard someone say. That sounds just like Yami. But it can't be...Yami was shot.

"Did I say you could sit down?" the criminal said smugly. "And who the hell do you think you are, the Fresh Prince of Bel Air!"

Why would he say that? Yami looks nothing like that.

"That doesn't matter," the strange man who sounded like Yami told the man. I felt a smooth silk cloth brush long my body as he sat down next to me. Why would Yami be wearing clothing like that? "I thought I'd keep you company. If you've got the guts, how about we play a game?"

"I'm interested," the prisoner replied. "Besides, I used to gamble nonstop."

"However, this is no ordinary game, it's a shadow game," the strange man stated.

A shadow game. What is that supposed to mean? I never heard that word in my life!

"The loser of the game loses his life!" the stranger added.

What? Why is he risking people lives like this! He could get himself killed. I have no idea what to do, because if I move from this spot the criminal will kill me.

Suddenly, I feel someone rub the top of my hand as if he was trying to calm me done.

"Oh, sounds like fun. What are the rules?" the prisoner said and I heard him pick up the bottle of booze and started pouring the contents into a cup.

"The rules are simple. The object of the game is to end your opponent by any means necessary. You may do as you wish. But there is one condition though; you are only allowed to use only one of your ten fingers. To simply put it, you must kill your opponent with a single finger," the strange man explained, sounding confident in about what he was about to do. "I'm sure that is simple enough for your simple mind to understand. Now choose your finger."

The criminal laughed cruelly. "Isn't it obvious, I'm going to use my trigger finger of course? It's the only finger I need to blow you away."

"Okay," the strange man replied. "The finger I choose is my thumb. Once the game starts you can do as you wish, you can even pull the trigger. Just remember to follow the rules. Are you ready? Game start!"

"I think you mean game over, Kid," the criminal said which caused me to tense up. The crimnal must be pointing a gun at him. I heard something 'click' which wasn't a gun. But it seemed to get the prisoner to pause.

"You can have your lighter back, and I'll leave it there. I'd be careful if I were you. The Russian Vodka you're pouring right now is very flammable since 90% of it is pure alcohol. You can go ahead now and shot me if you dare. Just remember that the recoil will be the death of you. Come on Yugi, it's time to leave," the strange man said before he grabbed my wrist and made me walk to safety.

The stranger carefully removed the covering around my eyes. And no one was there. But that makes no sense? He couldn't have gotten away that quickly.

I turned my head to see my brother lying on the floor with his eyes closed and his arm was bleeding badly. I rushed over to his side. I quickly wrapped the bandage which was around my eyes around his arm. I pressed down on it and raised it up so it would stop the bleeding.

I saw the prisoner lying on the ground burnt to a crisp. Oh my gosh! The stranger just lit him on fire. My hands are trembling.

What just happened? Who was that man that saved me? He sounded exactly like Yami, but that couldn't be possible he was just shot...yet all the evidence is pointing to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura: **Wow you posted this up fast.

**Aqua girl 007:** (She shrugs) Well, I got half it done already, so I just added the rest.

(Melvin enters the room again with a smug smirk on his face.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Ra damn it! Not this again.

**Melvin:** Well, you look really glad to see me. I see you changed back to normal.

**Aqua girl 007:**Not so fast! (She points the Millennium Gun at him.) I came prepared this time.

**Melvin:** You honestly think your made up weapon can stop me. (He pulls out the rod. He pulls off the cap thing off the bottom of it and it turns into a lightsabber.) You just f***ing try to stop me.

**Aqua girl 007:** Okay seriously, why the hell is there a lightsabber at the end of that? What the hell is this Yugioh Abridged. And why do want to fight me so much anyways? I thought you didn't care about your other personality.

**Melvin:** Look are you going to point out the plot holes or are you going to fight me.

**Aqua girl 007:** Both.

**Yami Bakura:** Don't worry she's always like this. (She glares at the thief.) Oh what, you know its true.

**Aqua girl 007:**Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **PuppyProngs **and **AqousRiverRere** for adding this to your favourites excuse me; I'm going to have to fight off a fictional character.


	6. Result of Destruction

**Disclaimer: Let's get this out of the way and say straight off that I do not under any circumstances own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a very unfamiliar white room. I was on an uneven bed with railings on the side. The pillow under my head was hard as a rock.<p>

My arms where tangled up in clear tubs. I something was across my nose and mouth. I was tempted to rip the thing off of my face, but I was too disorientated too. I lifted up my wrist and saw a strange plastic bracelet with writing on it. When I looked at it more closely, I realized it was personal information. I was in a hospital.

Just then, a nurse opened the door. "Ah, he's still awake," I heard her tell someone. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I ran straight into a semi," I answered.

She smiled back at me. I paused for moment. "How long was I out for? What happened?" I asked, trying to ignore my pounding head.

"You were shot in the arm a few days ago by a criminal who held up a store," the woman replied. "It's almost midnight."

The memories came back like a flood. I want to kick that's bastard's ass for putting my friends in danger. Oh my Ra! Is Yugi okay...? I just remember my brother being held captive by that bastard.

"What happened to my brother and the rest of my friends?" I asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, I don't think anyone else with your last name checked into the hospital," she answered.

I sighed. I'm not sure whether or not that's a good thing. One hand it could mean everyone made it out alright and didn't need to go to the hospital. However, it could mean that everyone else didn't make it out okay. I pray to the gods it isn't the latter option.

The nurse turned her gaze towards the doorway for a moment before she looked back at me. "Yami, you have a visitor."

I blinked. Slowly, I tore my gaze away from the window and set it onto the doorway. Yugi was standing there. I felt a large weight lifted off of my chest. Thank the gods my brother is alright.

"Oh," I said after a moment of blinking. "Hi."

The nurse smiled kindly. "I'll just leave you two to your visit. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks," I said, still feeling a bit out of it.

She smiled once more my way and closed the door with a click, sending the room into silence.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked in concern as I sat up.

"I feel like shit," I replied while my head was still pounding. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Yugi held onto my hand. "Do you... remember what happened after that guy shot you?"

"Yugi, I passed out, what do you think?" I said and Yugi bit his bottom lip. Why is Yugi acting this way? What is he hiding from me...?

"Yugi, what's going on? What happened?" I asked, wanting to know what he was hiding from me.

"I... I don't know. I heard you... or I thought it was you. I don't know anymore. He challenged that criminal to some... game, and then burned him alive."

"Son of a bitch," I muttered under my breath.

"I don't think it was you. It couldn't have been, you were shot!" Yugi tried to reassure me.

I took off the puzzle and put it around my bed frame. I know I can go short periods of time without wearing the puzzle when it's nearby. I know I need to take it off for a while since I got a feeling it's the source of my problems. "Yugi, could you stay with me for a while?"

"Of course!" Yugi said and I smiled at his comment.

I stared out the window of my hospital room at the night time sky. I'm thankful that Yugi's alright. But who saved him...? All the evidence is pointing to me, but that's impossible because I was shot. Did I somehow save him desipte that happening to me? Does it have to do something with coming back to life or the puzzle?

"You're scared aren't you?" Yugi said, snapping me from my thoughts. I turned my gaze towards him.

"Yugi, I'm fine," I lied and Yugi glared at me. It's no use lying to him. He's my twin after all. He can see right through me. I sighed. "Yugi, I've been having blackouts since my arrival here."

Yugi blinked. "Blackouts?"

"Yugi... did he really sound like me?" I asked, not even sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"I... Yami it wasn't you," Yugi said with a waver in his voice.

"Did he?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him.

Yugi let out a shaky sigh. "Yes."

Reaching out, I squeezed Yugi's hand in an attempt to calm him down. "I promise whoever he is... I don't think he'll hurt you. But...I am scared," I muttered like a small child before I pulled my hand way and set it on the bed beside me.

"It's okay. I'm right here," Yugi said with a smile before he hugged me.

Mom entered the room from the corner of my eye with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey Yami, are you okay? The doctor said the wound wasn't too bad, but—" she started before I cut her off.

"I'm fine," I said with a playfully smirk. "Seriously, if I have the power to come back from the dead I can live through a gunshot. I'm a highlander!"

"Stop joking around, Yami! I almost lost you again!" mom exclaimed, still shaken up by what happened.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered. "I thought I lost Yugi."

Mom let out a nervous sigh. She wrapped her arms around me; locking me in an embrace. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so harsh." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I just thought—" She began to sob, not able to hold back her tears much longer.

"I'm fine and so is Yugi," I tried to comfort her. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's all it matters. The bastard was on death row anyways." I covered my mouth as I yawned.

"You should get some sleep," Yugi said, "especially after what happened a few days ago."

"I-I don't know," I stuttered.

Yugi climbed onto the bed and sat next to me. "Would it help if I kept you company?"

"Thanks," I said before I yawned again. "Yugi, I love you."

"I love you too," Yugi said before I laid my head down on the uncomfortable pillow and closed my eyes.

"I suppose you'll be spending the night?" mom questioned.

"Looks like it," Yugi stated.

"Sure," mom replied. "I'll call tomorrow to check on you boys. The doctor said they might let Yami out tomorrow! I'll send you boys to school."

"Thanks," Yugi said enthusiastically.

Yugi nuzzled his face inside my neck neck, and I welcomed the contact. I held Yugi's body in my arms, never wanting to let go. I almost lost him forever. I just want him to be my side. Then, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Hold on! (He points a sharpened spoon at Aqua girl before she face palms herself.) Why the hell did you make Yami and Yugi sleep together in this? You said there wouldn't be any puzzleshipping in this!

**Aqua girl 007: **And there still isn't. **No offence, but I'm not planning to turn this into a puzzleshipping story nor do I plan to write in the future. Especially in this story considering they are twins! Writing incest goes against my morals completely.** This isn't Ouran High School Host Club, I'm not adding twincest. Even in that anime it was just an act to get people to go to the host club since people'll fawn over for them more and give them more money (even though I'm still trying to figure out that one). Plus, Atemoh has Yugi and Atem sleeping together and they don't have any romantic interest in each other. The same goes for this. **The ending is brotherly love people, NOT incest! Not to meantion they have all their clothes on! **

**Yami Bakura:** Fine! (He puts the spoon in his pocket.) Trust me; if there is any obscure shipping in this, you'll sorry. (Marchs out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:**Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Lalunaticscribe, Saharakanji,** and **PhantomDarkFanGirl2011** for adding this to your favourites list.


	7. False Prophet

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh—let's see, do I own the epic-ly awesome, amazing, cheesy in the English Dub, dramatic and yet oh-so-lovable TV show? No. Do I own the incredible, funny, crazy and lovable characters? Again, that answer would be a 'no.' But never fear… one day I might own something from it! Highly doubt it, but a girl can dream...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Yami POV-<strong>

Sitting in my desk in my second last class of the day beside my twin, I began to zone out.

Before I knew it, the intercom crackled to life. "Everyone in grade nine who's upstairs or in the portables please meet in the school gym."

With that, everyone in the class room left, probably going to the gym.

"Why are we going there?" I asked, standing up.

"It's a school assembly," Yugi answered with a frown as we walked out of the classroom. "The teachers always pull us out of classes for these things."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's so bad about that?"

"The last time this happened we had to listen to a guy in a panda outfit talk about how sexual harassment was bad for an hour. He even sang a song about it, too." Yugi shuttered as I continued to walk down the hallway beside him. "I'm afraid of pandas now because of that."

That's pretty bad. I feel sorry that my friends for sitting through that. Thank god I didn't go to that.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I heard Joey cry out. What the hell was that about?

I looked to the side to see Joey arguing with a female teacher who was blocking the back door. The teacher said something back to him, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Joey groaned before we walked to his side.

"What was that about?" my twin asked, staring at him in confusion.

"I wanted to skip the stupid assembly, but that bitch said that I had to go," Joey explained.

"Couldn't make your big escape?" I said before Joey groaned.

Looking at his face more closely, I noticed that there is a large bruise on it. How did he get that?

"What happened to your face?" Yugi said, looking at the bruise on his cheek.

"I was walking to school this morning and four punks decided to beat the crap out me." Joey shrugged. "But they got what they deserved."

Yugi's eyes widen. "You beat up four guys? Wow!"

Glancing up, I saw a falling object heading towards Joey.

"Joey look out!" I warned before I pulled Joey away from the falling object which was about to fall on his head.

"Sorry about that," the man apologized, looking down at us from a top of the ladder. "Is that kid alright?"

"I'M CURSED!" Joey cried out and I rolled my eyes.

"Physically yes," I said, looking up at the worker, "mentally no."

Joey shot me a glare, but I continued to walk down the hallway.

"What is this, Friday the 13th? You're too superstitious natured," I teased him.

"I AM NOT!" Joey protested before he peered over his shoulder. "Huh? What's going on?"

I couldn't see what was going on, so I stood on my tip-toes to see a drill lying on the ground which the man must've dropped. I laughed as we entered the gym.

The stands were filled with people in the senior class while everyone else had to sit on the floor. The front of the gym had no people. Loud American music was playing over the speakers. Scanning the gym, I saw Tea and Hanasaki sitting on the floor.

"Where were you guys?" Tea demanded in a hushed tone as I sat down crossed legged beside her.

"Joey was trying to skip school and was throwing a temper tantrum like a five-year-old," I answered with a slight smirk, trying to tease Joey.

"No I wasn't!" he snapped, red in the face in anger who was sitting beside Yugi.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

Before I knew it the music died down and man walked in front of the school.

"Today we have a specail guest to entertain you all. He'll ask for student participation, so please cooperate and behave, and this will certainly be a show you'll never forget!" the man said before the students applauded and some cheered.

A man walked in front of the school who is short as me wearing a strange robe with a white band wrapped around his forehead. I swear almost every single girl is staring at him dreamily. How can girls be into this guy? He looks like an overstuffed potato. I'm starting to wish that guy in the panda costume was here instead.

"Who wants to be my first volunteer?" he asked with a smirk.

Almost every girl's hand in the front row shot up into the air. He paused, obviously hesitating on purpose. He pointed to a blond girl in the crowd who sat a few sets over from me.

"How about you," the psychic said with a creepy grin on his face.

Smiling, the girl walked up to the stage. The shadows did not hide the blush that's on her cheeks.

A smirk came on the psychic's face. "What is your name?"

"Kura," she swooned.

"God this is stupid," Joey said beside me in a hushed tone.

"I agree," I said in a whisper.

"Be quiet!" The girl beside me snapped, narrowing her eyes at me. "Kokurano's concentration is very delicate! You will ruin his predictions with your noise!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure whatever you say."

"I see!" The psychic exclaimed. "You will live a very long life!"

The girl swooned. "I knew it!"

I can't believe this! People cannot be this gullible! I believe in the supernatural, after all, I was brought back to life by a wish, but this guy is obviously a fake. He's saying random things which could happen to anyone. I have seen better predictions in fortune cookies.

Suddenly, the earth around us began to shake for a few seconds, causing some people in the room to scream. Once the shaking had stopped, Kokurano laughed before he pulled out a card from under his cloak, with 'Earthquake today' written on it.

I suppressed a groan. Even I know earthquakes are very common thing in Japan. It was probably a coincidence.

"Put your hands together for Kokurano!" a girl announced.

Most of the people around me clapped. I forced myself to do the same thing to be polite.

"Who's next?" Kokurano asked no one in particular.

A lot of girl's hands shot into the air again, which wasn't shocking to me at this point. Joey forced Tea's arm into the air. Tea narrowed her eyes into slits at him and tried to get it out of his grasp.

"How about you?" the 'psychic' said, pointing at her.

"Sure," Tea grumbled before she walked towards the stage.

"Can I have your hand?" he asked when Tea walked on the stage.

I found that odd. He never did that for the other predictions. The look he has on his face gives me the chills.

She held out her right hand reluctantly. He took it and started stroking it. I don't trust this guy. I should keep an eye on him.

Kokurano cleared his throat. "I see... I see...You have met the man of your dreams! Slowly, you are following in love with him, without you even knowing it! You like to tease him, but you feel butterflies in your stomach every time you see him, and your heart races in your chest, and you just can't stop looking at him! You will soon surrender everything you are to him!"

"I guess Tea is going to give her virginity to her love after all," I said only loud enough for my friends to hear before I heard Joey and Tristan start to laugh. Yugi's face turned bright red. Tea glared daggers at me like she wanted to punch me in the face.

"I see you doubt my predictions?" Kokurano inquired with a smirk.

"So far, you've said nothing but random things that can happen to anyone. Even Tea being seduced is a load of crap. Everyone knows that they will lose their virginity at some point in time! Besides, it sounds more like you're flirting with her than predicting the future, which for the record...," I said before I cringed, "Ew. Also the earthquake was a load of crap too!" People in the crowd started talking amongst themselves, probably about what I just said. I folded my arms and held a smirk of my own. "I heard of palm and cloud readers with better predictions."

"I see... I see...your future! Countless words from heaven will pour down on you! I see calamity and destruction for you!" he predicted.

Right on cue, the bell rang ending this stupid assembly. I stood up. My friends and I headed towards the gym door ahead of the large crowd of people behind us.

"That was gold, Yami!" Joey said with a smile as we walked out of the gym. "I swear, you're f***ing hilarious!"

"Thanks," I replied with a smile.

I felt like teasing Yugi a little, and I got an idea how to do it. I put one arm around Tea's shoulder. "When you see Yugi, remember to grab him by the belt, shove him to the floor, and get on top of him, and—"

"YAMI!" Tea said, blushing cheery red. She swung her purse at me, but I ducked just in time.

I gawked up while I laughed. "I'm kidding! You're quite fast with the mental images."

I glanced at Yugi. He's blushing so hard right now I swear he looks like he has a sun burn. I have a feeling he's getting a vivid, dirty mental image of that. I should stop teasing them about it before I make Yugi even more embarrassed.

I stopped laughing. "But seriously, I'd watch out for Kukurano. I doubt he's a virgin."

"What do you mean?" Tea asked, staring at me in confusion.

"Tea, he was flirting with you with that prediction," I replied more seriously. "He can't really see the future; he's predicting himself coming on to you."

"WHAT?" Tea exclaimed in shock.

"He's right," Joey added. "I could tell by the way he looked at you like he wants to f*** you. He isn't a virgin, which means he's horny."

"I had no idea guys could ever think like that," Tea said in shock.

Joey smirked. "Tea, maybe you haven't noticed, but when we think of romance, we don't think of going to dinner, candles light, and all that shit. We think of... other things."

Tea made a face. "EW!"

Joey laughed. "Oh yeah like you're any different since guys were toddlers we learn to flip a Barbie doll upside down and look at their butts."

I started to laugh at that.

"I need more female friends," Tea grumbled.

We walked down the hallway some more until we walked in front of the guy's washroom.

"I'll be right back," I said before I opened the door to the washroom.

"Same here," I heard Yugi say as I entered the washroom.

"YAMI, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Yugi snapped when the washroom door closed.

"What are you talking about?" I said, not sure what he was referring too.

"WHAT YOU TOLD TEA! THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!"

"Oh that. Sorry, I couldn't resist. I just had to see how long it would take before she cracked." I laughed. "Especially after that look she gave me after I made that comment during the assembly. It was also worth seeing you blush like that."

His face turned a bright shade of red. "YAMI!"

I laughed some more. "Lighten up! It's not like she's gonna think awkwardly about you. In fact, if anything, she'll probably want to skin me alive."

Yugi narrowed his eyes at me. "I can see why. You're such a pervert!"

"Oh yeah," I said, rolling my eyes, "like you're not tempted to look every time Tea bends over."

"No I don't!" Yugi said with a cheery red blush on his cheeks.

I smirked while I crossed my arms.

Yugi blinked. "Do I?"

I nodded. "You're just as bad with being a pervert. You just have a good way of hiding it. Besides, I can tell by the way you look at her. "

Yugi still had a bright red blush on his cheeks. "That was still embarrassing!"

"And worth it too," I replied.

"Will you please promise me to not bring up anymore perverted jokes in front of Tea?"

I want to make more jokes about that. But, he's my brother and I should respect him more. God this is going to kill me inside.

I sighed. "Fine. No more perverted jokes."

Yugi gave me a small smile. "Thanks."

I faced the urinal and unzipped my pants. When I was done, I zipped them back up and left the room.

When I was done, I went into my next class which I had with Yugi and Tea and sat down at my desk.

The bell rang which signaled the start of class. Glancing at my desk, I noticed a library book on it. Why would that be there? Someone must've forgotten it in the last period or something.

The class drag on and on until the bell to end the day rang.

"I'll take this back," Yugi offered, picking up the book on my desk.

I blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yup," Yugi said before he left the classroom with the book in his hand.

After a several minutes, everyone except me and Tea left the classroom, including the teacher. I knew Yugi wanted to return that book, but how long would that take? The last time he did something like this he was harassed by the "celebrity". Something defiantly is wrong.

"I wonder what's taking Yugi so long," Tea said, looking rather impatient. "What time is it?"

I checked the clock on my cell. "It's been about ten mintues," I said, putting my cell back in my pocket.

Suddenly, I heard I loud crash. I rushed down the hallway, and ran into the library where I saw my brother lying ground with his eyes closed near a fallen book shelf.

Something seems off about this. Book shelves just don't fall over like that. Someone must've pushed it on him. But who would do something like that? I remember that Kokurano predicted countless words will fall on me. So that bastard must be behind this. Still, why would it fall on Yugi? Kokurano must've mistaken Yugi for me. Wait a second...if Yugi's prediction came true that means...OH MY GOD TEA!

I ran down the hall, heading back to the classroom. When I went back into the classroom, the bastard was heading towards Tea with a cloth in his hand. Does that thing have a drug on it?

"You know, you should be more clever with your predictions," I said, trying to look badass.

Gasping, the bastard turned his wide gaze towards me. "Yugi," he growled, standing up.

"No, I'm his brother Yami," I said, glaring at him. "You shoved a book shelf on Yugi, knocking him unconscious."

"You did that," Tea growled, glaring daggers at the bastard.

"Well...I..." the guy stuttered.

"Now I got a prediction of my own, you will be kicked in the balls in five seconds," Tea said before she kneed the guy in the croch. I predict that he won't be having any children in the future. The guy bent over, wincing in pain. "Now the prediction came true."

I ripped the guy's jacket off, making his predictions fall to the ground. Kokurano really is a fraud, and he makes his predictions come true. I'm going to make him pay for what he did. I grabbed the bottle of chloroform off the table. I think I got an idea.

I threw the bottle of chloroform across the room, hoping it would break on impact.

"Come on Tea," I said before I grabbed her wrist and opened the door with my free hand. We ran out of the classroom and I closed the door and we ran to the end of the hallway towards the library where Yugi is just in case the stuff got threw the crack on the door.

Tea panted for breath, smiling. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime," I replied, still panting for breath. "I'm not ready for you to lose your virginity just yet."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a jackass."

I smirked playfully. "Thank you."

"But hey, you're my jackass," Tea said before she gave me a friendly punch in my shoulder. "Just like the rest of them."

"And Yugi?" I questioned.

Tea cheeks turned bright red and I know it's not from all the running. "He's... different."

"Ah... I see." I smirked. "You like him."

"I do n—" she started, but I cut her off.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, but you know I'm never gonna let this die."

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone," Tea said with a blush on her cheeks.

"I promise," I lied since I want to tell Yugi about her crush so they can get together. Besides, they both have a crush on each other, so I'm just helping them out.

"Come on, let's find Yugi," Tea said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure whatever you say," I said before we ran back to library and went to Yugi's side who was still lying down on the floor.

Yugi's eyes began to flutter open. Huh. I guess the drug wore off.

"Are you alright?" Tea asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Yugi replied, sitting up and still seeming a tad out of it. "What happened?"

"Well, Kokurano pushed a bookshelf on you to knock you out because he mistaken you for me. Then, he tried to drug Tea, but I stopped him in time by knocking him by throwing the bottle filled with a drug. Tea and I ran out of the classroom before the bottle hit the ground," I explained.

I should probably let the cat outta the bag now because I want to mess with them a bit.

"Also Tea admitted she has feelings for you," I admitted before Yugi looked at me in shock and Tea glared at me.

"I thought you said you won't tell anyone!" Tea growled, angry that I broke her promise.

"I lied," I said with a smirk.

Tea tried to punch me again and I ducked out of the way which made her miss. Tea tried to punch me again, but I ran behind a bookshelf to escape her wrath and to give them some privacy.

"YAMI!" I heard Tea call out my name.

I heard my brother laughing. "Knowing Yami, it'll take decades before you find him and by that time, he'll already be at the house."

Tea sighed. "Can you promise to kill Yami for me?"

"Sure," Yugi said, laughing.

Yugi paused as if he was thinking hard about something.

"I'm wondering. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"I have tomorrow night off from work," Tea stated, staring at him in confusion. "Why?"

"I'm wondering. Do you want to see the new Spiderman movie with me?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, I'm up for a date," Tea said. "I'll meet cha there a half hour before the movie starts."

I'm glad Yugi got the guts to ask her out since he had a crush on her for a long time.

Shifting her eyes to the side, Tea narrowed her eyes at me.

"YAMI!" she said, looking completely pissed off before she chased me out of the libary and my brother started to laugh.

* * *

><p>1) I got this idea from an episode of South Park called well...Sexual Harassment Panda. I just had to add this. Because even I admit I had stupid assemblies like in high school. Also I highly recommend you guys to watch that episode, it's super funny and easily in my top 20 favourite South Park episodes.<p>

2) No! Yugi! You can't be afraid of pandas since you look like one. XD

* * *

><p><strong>(A bunch of people are gathered inside a house. Yami Bakura is dressed up in a diaper.) <strong>

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Yami Bakura:**(is found sitting on a high chair with a cloth dipper with a safty pin and a blue bonnet) Why am I wearing this ridiculous outfit?

**Aqua girl 007:**Well, today is Youngbountygirl's b-day, so I decided to let her mess with you.

**Yami Bakura:**Geez thanks.

**Youngbountygirl:**(smirking) Anytime. Now, shake the raddle and say 'goo goo ga ga.'

**Yami Bakura:**I WILL NOT DO SUCH-

**Youngbountygirl:**Do it or I'll make you read bad thiefshipping stories where you dress like a girl and get pregnet.

**Yami Bakura:**YOU WOULDN'T!

**Aqua Girl 007:**She will. You know I'm getting flamed for this right?

**Youngbountygirl:** They can flame me for it, since I started it. It's my birthday, so I don't care. I mean did you see the amount of flame mail I got from Yu-Gi-Oh Top 5 before it was banned?** (As a side note, I'm a thiefshipper and a proud one too. So this is making fun of myself. Hell, I'm even writting a thiefshipping story right now. lol)**

**Yami Bakura:**I can imagine. Also, who is all here anyways? I never seen your house this full before.

**Aqua girl 007:**All of Youngbountygirl's favourite characters are here including Mator, even though I still don't like him. Plus, all her most hated characters are here to do the chicken dance for our entertainment.

**Yami Bakura:**You mind controled them didn't you?

**Youngbountygirl:**Duh, girl with millennium rod? Seriously, you'd think anyone would get it by now!

**Aqua girl 007**: I know. (Takes a bit of cake.) Damn this cake is good. I never knew those stupid Kid Next Door idiots were good cooks, you should mind control them more often.

**Youngbountygirl:**Yup. Mind control always pays off. And now, for my make out session! (Makes out with Seto)

**Yami:**(takes a photo of the makeout) This is so going on facebook!

**Danny:**(has his Fenton Video camera) IT'S GOING ON PAY-PER-VIEW! You got it Tucker?

**Tucker:** Got it! (airs the makeout session on pay-per-view)

**Aqua girl 007:**Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **CrimsonLaurana, sonicxjones, xoxdreamrrxox, Yami Princess, Yami's Sweetheart, sailorkagome91, The Great Detective Mei **and** AwesomeMana **for adding this to your favourites list.


	8. Love Notes

**Disclaimer: Does it ****_look _****like I own Yu-Gi-Oh? **

* * *

><p><strong>-Yami's POV-<strong>

Opening my eyes, I noticed the sun is shining through the window. What the hell? Why am I on the floor? I know for sure I fell asleep in my bed last night.

Glancing to the side, I noticed my hand was inside a glass of water. I feel like my bladder is about to burst. Spring up to my feet, I ran towards the bathroom. When I got there, I pulled down my pants and let the urine flow into the toilet.

After I pulled my pants up again, I spotted Yugi laughing extremely hard in the doorway. I have very good hunch about who's responsible for this.

"YUGI - I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I called out.

I pushed him to the bathroom floor and we started to roll on the floor until I managed to pin him down the floor, but he managed to get out of my hold.

"Well you should've thought twice before you blabbed to Tea about my crush a couple days ago," Yugi said with a surprisingly devious smirk.

"I blabbed about Tea's crush on you, genius! I pushed you to ask out the girl you had a crush on since I was reborn and this is the thanks I get?" I said teasingly.

"If you want me to be blunt, yes."

"Wow. I never knew you could be devious like this maybe we are twins after all," I teased him some more before my brother rolled his eyes.

Yugi glanced up at the clock on the wall before he let out a sigh. "Come on, we should get for the day."

We went back to our room to change. I put a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt with a metal chain around my waist. Yugi put on a black t-shirt and jeans.

When we got down stairs, I heard a loud clang and I noticed Tristan walk into the building.

"Hey guys," Joey greeted us as the door clang behind him.

Tristan didn't say a single word. That's odd. He's normally never this quiet. What's on his mind?

"What's his problem?" I asked, looking at Tristan in confusion.

"Well," Joey began while Tristan growled. "Tristan here is in a little bit of a tight spot and I was wondering if you could help him out."

"With what exactly?" I asked, not even sure where he was going with this.

"Tristan has a crush on a girl," Joey answered while a faint blush crossed Tristan's face.

"Who is she exactly?" Yugi inquired.

"Well," Tristan started, blushing furiously. "Her name is Miho."

Miho is on the library committee at school. She is pretty quiet and I never talked to her that much. Who knew Tristan had a crush on her.

_ "_Can you think of anything to help get her attention?" Tristan asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I wracked my mind for something that could help him. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I'm no Casa Nova. You could write her a note, explaining your feelings towards her," I said slowly, wondering if that was the right course of action.

"I think so too. All right then, well take this down," Tristan said while I picked up a pen off of the counter, ready to write on a piece of paper.

"Miho, you are a very beautiful girl. I just want to come up to you and kiss you now until Christmas," he said, and I didn't bother writing down what he was saying anymore because I think he lost it, "you beautiful girl." **(1)**

I couldn't hold it back much longer and I started to laugh. Is he serious? That's the worst love letter I ever heard. How is that going to win Miho over? That letter would scar her for life.

"Yes. That will _really_ get her going. More like scare the shit out of her!" I said, still laughing.

Tristan narrowed his eyes at me. "Alright then Casa Nova, you write the damn love letter if think mine is so bad."

I suppressed a groan. I really did not want to do that. I'm not romantic at all. But, I did deserve it after laughing in his face.

"What are you kids fussing about now?" I heard Grandpa from behind me. I jumped a little when he did that. I glanced over my shoulder to look at him.

"Apparently Tristan wants to go up to Miho randomly and kiss her for a very long time," I said with a smirk, jabbing a finger at Tristan. I know it's not true; but it's still fun to mess with him. Tristan glared at me while Grandpa looked disturbed.

"Tristan has a crush on a girl at school and is trying to impress her," Yugi corrected me.

"I just have the thing in mind," Grandpa said before he went up to one of the shelves to retrieve something. He got a white box and set down on the table right in front of us. "I used this to get your grandmother back in the day!" Grandpa stated proudly as he opened it to reveal a blank jigsaw puzzle. "You write down your feelings and there you go!"

"No... It's perfect..." Grinning, Tristan tossed a wad of bills at Grandpa and grabbed the box. He thrusted the box in my face. "You have to write it."

"What?" I blinked before Tristan ran out of the store as if it was on fire.

I groaned. Oh this is fantuckingfastic.

Placing the puzzle down on the counter, I stared down at it. I never fell in love with a girl in my life. I never even had a crush on a girl! How the hell I am supposed to write this? I want to make Tristan pay for making me write this thing. He owes me big time.

"Have any ideas?" I asked, glancing back at them from the corner of my eye.

"Just write down the feelings you had when you had a crush on a girl," Joey suggested.

Oh yeah sure like that would help right now.

"Maybe write this down," Yugi said before I picked up a pen, ready to write on the puzzle. "My lovely Ribbon, you're more beautiful than any girl I know. You mean everything in the world to me, and much more."

That's prefect. Sure it sounds a tad corny, but I can't come up with anything better.

"Wow. Is that's how you woo Tea?" I teased with a smirk.

Yugi groaned. "I'm still mad at you for blabbing! Just wait until you start getting love sick!"

"Just keep on telling you're self that," I teased him some more, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say," Yugi replied back and I ignored him.

"But still, thanks for helping me out with this," I said with a smile.

"No problem," Yugi replied. "I just hope this will work."

I'm thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>1) This joke is based on a few lines from the TV show Blackadder which is a comedy show from Britain. I changed the quote so it would more like some Tristan would say. I recommend watching seasons three or four which are super funny. Season one isn't that good because the writing isn't quite as good and the main character acts more like Mr. Bean. I would start with the second season and go from there. The sad part is I always wanted to make this joke in one of my stories since I watched that show.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it. ( She turns towards Bakura who is boiling red in anger.) How did you like the party?

**Yami Bakura:** Are you f***ing kidding me? I spent the whole party dressed up as an infant because of you idiots.

**Youngbountygirl:** Glad you enjoyed it. (grins and jumps up and down while clapping her hands)

**Yami** **Bakura:** I'm going to make you pay for that little stunt you two just pulled.

**Youngbountygirl:** This should be good. You gonna turn me into a duel monster card or try to seal a millennium item and fail doing so?

**Yami Bakura:** That's it! (The ring starts to glow. Rolling her eyes, Youngbountygirl pulls out the rod and points it at him. Then Bakura stares at her with a blank expression.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Nice one.

**Youngbountygirl:** Thanks. Compared to Melvin, who failed in using his rod against Bakura, I use the power of mary-sueness. Works everytime! XD (Turns her gaze back towards Yami Bakura.) Now get me a big Mac and fries from McDonalds!

**Aqua girl 007:** Get me a cheeseburger and a medium fry.

**Yami Bakura:** Yes master.

**Youngbountygirl:** Make sure you order with no tomatoes or onions and add a medium Sprite.

**Yami Bakura:** Yes master. (walks out to get the order)

**Aqua girl 007:** Wow, the power of mary-sue really is powerful. I should try it sometime. Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks EgyptianBlueEyes, Hinata001, Kyuubi No Tenshi and MisstressOfDarkness01 for adding this to your favourites list.


	9. Truth Behind the Mask

**Disclaimer: …does it look like we own Yugioh? Does the word 'fanfiction' mean anything to you?**

* * *

><p><strong>-Yami's POV-<strong>

As I walked into my next period with Tristan's puzzle in my hand beside my brother, Joey walked into the class with wide grin.

"I was up all night watching this awesome movie!" Joey said a little too enthusiastically as more people walked into the classroom.

I gave him a sly look. "You were up watching porn again, weren't cha?"

"Shut up! It was an action movie!" Joey denied, glaring at me.

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes, "and I went on a date with Megan Fox last night."

Joey narrowed his eyes at me which caused me to laugh.

Glancing to the side, I noticed Tristan walk into the classroom and walked beside us.

"You wrote down all that stuff right?" Tristan asked, shifting around nervously.

"Don't worry Lover Boy I wrote a love letter on the blank puzzle yesterday," I said before I handed him the puzzle and narrowed my eyes slightly. "You better be thanking me for this."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Tristan shrugged me off as if his mind was in his own little world. "But how are we supposed to give this to her?"

"We could slip it into her desk," Yugi suggested.

"Good idea," Tristan said before he walked over to her desk and slipped the box inside of it. Tristan sat down at his desk, sweat pouring down the side of his face.

As Miho walked into the room, Tristan stared at Miho nervously, red in the face. When Miho glanced his direction, Tristan looked away and his face turned a brighter shade of red. I never have seen him act like this before.

Suddenly, I heard the bell ring and Miss. Chono, who some of students call the Expelling Witch since she has a reputation for kicking students out of school for outlandish reasons, walked into the room. I swear half the guys are eyeing her like she's Megan Fox or something, but I always found her to be...too much. Even with her soft waves of perfectly styled red hair and bright blue eyes that I heard some guys describe as "Angel Eyes", she seems so fake looking. Her smile seems like one a plastic doll would make. And she wears more makeup then my dead grandma. Judging by the amount of makeup she's wearing, this doesn't look good.

Having a rather fake looking smile on her face, Miss Chono placed her books on her wooden desk.

Oh shit. I hope Mrs. Chono doesn't start a...

Her plastic smile grew even larger. "Now everyone empty out your bags and binders, this is a class inspection!"

SHIT! She's really in bad mood!

The blush on Tristan's face was replaced by a sickly shade of white. Damn. I never saw him like this before.

I emptied out my binder willingly. I have nothing to hide...except maybe my Duel Monsters deck in the pouch inside of it since I'm not sure whether or not I should have that. Other than that my binder was just pencils, pens, paper and a novel I'm supposed to have for next period.

"Please don't look at the porn movie, please don't look at the porn movie," Joey chanted under his breath.

Glancing to the side, I saw a blank disk inside a blue case on Joey's desk which I assume is the porno he's talking about. I don't think it's anything to worry about since that bitch could assume it's a school project or something. I'm more worried about Tristan right now.

Walking up the isle way, the bitch spotted the puzzle on Miho's desk.

"What's this?" She asked, waving the present in front of Miho's face in a tantalizing way.

"I... I don't know. I found it on my desk this morning. I have no idea how it got there," Miho confessed.

"Well, then," Miss. Chono began. "If it's not yours, then we'll just have to find out who's it is!"

With that, she took the puzzle back to her desk and tore the wrapping paper off. She dumped the puzzle box upside down and let the pieces fall on her desk.

My heart pounding inside of my chest. Oh shit! Tristan could get expelled from school if she figures out it was him...or worse.

"Oh it's a puzzle," Miss. Chono exclaimed before she began to put some of the pieces together.

I can't let Tristan take the fall. I'm the one who wrote that damn thing in the first place.

"I wrote that," I said calmly as I could. "It was a prank."

I swear my classmates are staring at me like I just admitted that I'm die hard Care Bears fanboy.

"I helped him out with it," Joey added.

_"No!"_ Tristan shouted. "This was no prank. I really do have a crush Miho. I just wanted to show my heart and passion. Atem and Joey are just trying to protect me."

What the hell is he doing? He could get away scotch free and instead he chose not to? Why would he risk his own expulsion for us?

"The three of you can't possibly be involved in this. There's only one way to find the _real_ culprit," Mrs. Chono said, picking up one of the puzzle pieces.

"One," she said, snapping one of the pieces in place.

I glared daggers at that bitch. I can't believe she would do something like this! I wish I could run up there and punch her in the face. Right now there is nothing that I can do but sit here and watch what happens next.

"Two," she said, snapping another piece in place.

As beautiful as she might appear, she is nothing but a hideous monster underneath. She finds reasons to expel innocent people for her own amusement. She uses makeup to hide her hideous face underneath. I wish could take all that makeup off of her face just to see how hideous her face really is.

"Three," the teacher said, snapping another piece in place.

"Yami your—" Yugi started before our teacher cut him off when she snapped the final piece in place, causing her to sneer.

"Mr—" she began before the makeup peeled off in puzzle-piece like shapes and dropped down on her desk, revealing the ugly face that I imagined her to have under all that makeup...Did I do that?

Turning around, she stared at the mirror behind her desk in horror. Terrified, she ran out of the room, eye lashes brimming with tears. I heard everyone else in the class cheer in joy.

Wait. Did I really do that? Maybe it is just a coincidence. It has to be!

Tristan sighed in relief. "That was too close! I can't believe I almost got suspended because of that bitch!"

"What about Miho?" Joey wondered.

"I probably should talk to her after school. Right now, I'm still kinda pissed that we almost got in trouble." Sighing, Tristan covered his face with one hand. "Bitch."

"Hey guys, I think it was just an illusion, but I swear I saw Yami's puzzle glowing right before Ms. Chono left!" Tea pointed out.

Joey looked at her in confusion. "I didn't see anything."

"Neither did I," Tristan added, looking at her again. "It was probably the sun or something."

"Actually, I did notice that a while ago," Yugi stated.

The more I think about it everyone is getting hurt around me. The man who burned alive after I was knocked out, Trudge turning into a nutcase, the director that went blind! It was all me! Maybe I am cursed.

"Yami! Where—" Yugi started before I stood up and ran out of the classroom. I closed the door behind me.

I walked briskly through the halls until I came across a utility closet. I opened the door to the room, slamming it right behind me. I sat down on the floor, arms wrapped around my knees and my chin resting on them. Pressing my back on wall, I stared off into space as tears began to slip from my eyes.

I tried my hardest to remember the events what happened when I black out. I can't remember a single thing! I only remember what happened when I woke up.

Maybe the puzzle is possessing me somehow. Every time I black out, someone always gets hurt. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me, especially my twin.

I used to think that I was a good person. But lately I've been starting to have my doubts. No good person would allow something like this to spiral out of control.

I want to take those horrible actions I did back, but I can't. Those mistakes are going to be with me for the rest of my life; whether I like it or not.

The worst part is I keep on hurting others and I have no idea how to stop it.

Taking the puzzle off, I held it in my hand and stared down at it.

I can't do it. I can't hurt Yugi like that.

I have no idea what to do anymore. I wish that someone could help with this. I'm stuck here to deal with this all on my own. There is not a damn thing I can do about it.

Much to my dismay, I heard the door creak open, and the sound was magnified by the silence. Silently, I hoped the newcomer would go away. I hastily put the puzzle back around my neck.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked in shock and confusion.

"Don't you get it?" I said as tears to fall down my face. "It was me! I burned that man alive, I turned Trudge into a nutcase, I made that director go blind! IT WAS ME!"

"Yami, calm down! You're just in shock that's all!" Yugi said, trying to comfort me. He kneeled down in front of me.

"I can't take it anymore!" I said, crying even harder. I took the puzzle off of my neck. "I'm scared shitless! I'm scared of this stupid puzzle! It carries some sort of magic that I know nothing about and... Is this really a curse?"

"No, it's not." Yugi put the puzzle around my neck. "Okay, so this carries magic, I can help you learn to control it."

"But what if I can't. Yugi that was just a taste of what this does. It does something to me where I blackout and... I don't know. I don't know how, but I know I did those things to Trudge, that guy in Burger World, and—" I said before Yugi covered my mouth with his hand.

"You did nothing of the sort. It wasn't you! It was someone else!" Yugi tried to explain.

I smacked his hand way. "You know it was me! You said we sounded alike! It had to have been—"

"It did, but it didn't match!" Yugi cut me before I stared at him in confusion. "You both had the same voice, but... the one I heard sounded... it was more serious. Your voice is always outgoing, but this one seemed controlling. It was a different tone, a different tune. That's how I know it wasn't you. He also wore different clothing. I felt some silk."

"So why does he appear when I'm around?" I questioned out loud.

"I don't know," Yugi said and I could see the fear in his eyes, "but we'll find out together. We'll figure this whole thing out. Just... please stay with me."

"I will..." I said before I forced myself to look him in the eye, "if you promise you'll try to stay around me and find out what's going on with me."

"I will," Yugi said before he wrapped his arms around me. "I promise."

"Thanks," I said softly with tears still on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(Hears a loud alarm go off.)

**Aqua girl 007:** (groans) What the hell did I do this time?

**Yami Bakura**: It wasn't intended for you.

(Youngbountygirl is trapped inside a bubble.)

**Yami Bakura:** Youngbountygirl set off the Mary-sue alarm since she put herself in her Atemoh Rebirth story.

**Aqua girl 007:** That's bullshit! I don't remember her doing anything like that besides in Dimensional Wacky Adventures; and that's supposed to be a parody story!

**Youngbountygirl:** And Kids in the Lab which I did a few years ago.

**Yami Bakura: **(Points at a computer monitor which is showing that chapter.) Take a look for yourself.

**Aqua girl 007:** Damn he's right.

**Youngbountygirl**: OH C'MON! Nobody would even know that was me! If anything, I'm a flat character! All you know is that I'm a worker of Kaiba Corp. that calls the police! Nobody even knows my first name in that one, just my last name!

**Yami Bakura:** It still counts since you're in the story. (Smirks) By the way, I put an anti bounce field on the bubble you're in so you can't bounce around in it.

**Youngbountygirl:** But I can still do this.

(She chases after Bakura, riding inside the bubble like it's a giant hamster wheel.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Sunrise Phoenix, Names of the Forgotten, Raven of** **Midnights** and **Cloudysmile** for adding this to your favourites list.


End file.
